Getting You Back
by filmgurl2008
Summary: It's been seven months since Sam was taken by a Demon, Dean has finally found him. But there's a problem...Sam has been living as a prostitute since he had been taken. Now Dean has to try to keep calm and try to ease Sam back into been his Sammy again.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: First Appointment.

* * *

Dean knocked on the door that he had been pointed to. The door was brown and old looking, and the hall was dirty and looked as if it were falling apart in places. He knocked on the door as he had been instructed to do so. He didn't follow orders usually...not anymore. Following orders were what had got him into this mess in the first place.

He looked up and down the dirty hall again before knocking a little rougher.

He still couldn't believe he was here looking for his brother. There was no way Sam was in a place like _this_...there was no way _his_ –sweet, kind, caring, innocent- baby brother was in _this_ place. He shook his head; he could hear the moans and screams coming from every other room in the hall. He knocked again...there was no way it was Sam that was in that room; Sam never ignored someone at the door.

"Who is it?" Someone shouted from inside the room.

Dean frowned; the voice was familiar to him...but no, it couldn't be Sam's. "I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. We err, have an appointment."

"Oh yeah, hi Dean...I, err, well, do you think we could re-schedule? It's just that I'm kind of tied up at the moment." The voice said quietly.

Dean noticed the voice sounded sort of strained. "Hey, are you okay in there?"

It took a short while before the voice answered. "Yeah. I just, I'm really sorry...but if you tell the security guard downstairs I need him to come up here, we can sort something out about the price for your next appointment."

Dean frowned and opened the door as he spoke, "Are you sure you're okay-?" He froze half-way through the door. The room was dimly lit, but he could see the boy on the bed perfectly; he couldn't be more than seventeen years old –the same as Sam-, he had a beautiful face, longish brown hair, his body was long and leanly built, his skin tone was slightly darker than his own. The teen's long arms were above his head and handcuffed to a metal railing on the wall and his legs were stretched as wide as they could go, tied with some sort of pink soft material to the wooden bed posts. As Dean's eyes ran back up the teen's legs, they fell on the boy's long thick cock...the boy was big for his age, but Dean knew he was bigger.

"Y-you shouldn't be in here. I told you we could re-schedule." The teen told him.

Dean's eyes snapped up to the boy's face; he had a fierce expression plastered on his face...but his eyes showed how nervous and scared he was of having Dean there while he was obviously incapable of defending himself if the need arouse. "Hey, I'm not gonna hurt yo-you're bleeding!" Dean said worriedly as his eyes landed on the teen's cuffed wrists.

He rushed over to the bed –aware of the teen's worried gaze following his every move. He placed one knee on the bed to stable himself as he gently yanked the cuffs open and then took hold of the boy's wrists in his hands, looking over them. "What happened?" He asked gently, his worry still clear in his voice.

The boy looked at him, his expression a mixture of uncertainty and wonder. He pulled his wrists free of Dean's grip and looked down at them. The way Dean had said it, made him think his wrist were covered in blood...but the skin had just broken and leaked blood in certain parts, nothing to worry about. He untied his feet and looked back up at Dean. "T-thanks. I'm Richie."

Dean nodded. "I know." _Richie _cocked his head to the side in a questioning manner and Dean smiled –a smile that only lifted one side of his mouth. "I asked for you, remember?"

"O-oh yeah." Richie smiled lightly.

"So, what happened?" Dean asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed, not taking his eyes off of _Richie _once.

Richie watched Dean closely...and after deciding he didn't think the older man was going to try anything he was okay with telling him what had happened. "The guy that was here before you decided I _'looked too_ fuckable_ tied up'_ to be untied. So, the asshole left me like that...he still paid so..." He shrugged his shoulders as if to say he didn't really care.

That angered Dean, so. Fucking. Much. But he knew he couldn't say anything, not yet anyway. His gaze returned to the teen's face –away from where they had unintentionally landed; the boy's cock- as he spoke.

"So, what's your deal?" Richie asked with a suspicious look on his face.

Dean frowned confusedly. "What do ya mean?"

Richie tipped his head to the side again, his suspicious look still in place but it was mixed with a hint of amusement. "You walk into the room with the guy you're here to pay for sex with; he's tied up, completely unable to go get help..." He sighed. "It's just most guys would have...you know, well, taken advantage of that and left, that way they wouldn't have to pay."

"I'm not most guys." Dean half smirked.

Richie smiled back. "Well, you look like that kind of guy." He bit his bottom lip as his mouth started to twitch as he wanted to laugh. The man sitting in front of him _did_ look like that kind of guy, but he was only joking...he liked this guy, Dean.

"Hey!" Dean said mock angrily. He half smirked again as he watched _Richie_ smile. "I don't really look like that kind of guy, do I?" He asked seriously.

Richie smiled softly. "Kind of." He looked away, his gaze flickering to the clock on the wall. "Erm, we've kind of wasted some of your time..." He looked back to Dean, pointing to the clock. "Bu-t...seen as you untied me without doing anything-!"

"I told you, I'm not like that!" Dean said, he wasn't shouting but he made sure his words were strong enough for _Richie _to know he was telling the truth.

Richie smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm getting that." His smile turned from soft into something akin to mischievousness. "Like I was saying, some time is up...so-o, seen as you saved me; I can give you extra time a-n-d you don't have to pay...even if you want to do something I charge extra for."

Dean's expression saddened.

"Uh, W-what's wrong?" Richie asked and shifted closer to Dean, placing his hands on the older man's legs.

Dean smiled sadly at the teen as he stood up –Richie following his every move again. "Nothing."

"So, are you wantin' to top or bottom?" Richie asked sitting on his knees and looking up at Dean with a hopeful look in his eyes; he was hoping Dean would choose the one he wanted him to.

Dean looked over the boy's body again, making sure to not let his eyes linger on the boy's –hardening- exposed cock. "Actually...do you think I could come back another day?"

"Y-yeah, of course." He said nodding, his eyes showing his disappointment.

Dean smiled quickly. "Thanks. I'll call again."

"Oh, hold on." Richie said and scrambled to the other side of the bed. Dean lifted his head slightly so he could see what Richie was looking for...apart from the numerous sex toys and bottles of lube, he could see a pad and pen in the draw. Richie scribbled something on the pad and then ripped the paper off and passed it over to Dean.

Dean looked at the numbers on the paper and then gave Richie a confused look. "What-?"

"My cell number. That way you can make an appointment through me instead of having to speak to someone else first. The call will come straight to me so you can talk to me." Richie smiled embarrassedly as he realised he had said the same thing twice just in a different way.

Dean smiled and reached his hand out to ruffle _Richie's_ hair, but realised what he was doing and quickly pulled his arm back before he made any sort of contact with the teen. "See ya." He left before the kid could say anything...and before he jumped him. He made his way quickly out of the building and over to the Impala. As soon as his bum hit the front seat he had his phone out and pressed against his ear.

"'_Ello?" _

"Bobby, it's me."

"_Dean? Boy, you haven't called in a while...I know you've probably got your hopes up, but we haven't found him yet." _Bobby said softly...and carefully down the phone.

Dean let his head fall back against the seat, a smile playing at his lips. He couldn't help it; even though _he_ was in _that_ place..._he was alive_. "I know Bobby..." He paused; his smile widening. "_I found him_."

* * *

End of chapter 1!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Second Appointment.

* * *

Dean sat down at the table, a bottle of beer in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He dialled the number that was scribbled on the piece of paper as he took a long deep drink from the bottle. He slammed it down on the table as the phone started ringing. He looked up at the dirty white ceiling and closed his eyes listening to the ringing of the phone...his mind drifted off to what it had been every time he had closed his eyes the past week; Sam tied up to the bed with his legs stretched wide, making it so easy for him to see his cock and even his slightly stretched entrance.

He groaned under his breath as he felt his cock start to twitch. He swallowed hard as he heard the phone click, meaning that the other end had picked up.

"_Uh, uh, h-hello?"_ The voice on the other end of the phone asked. _Sam_.

"Hey, it's me, Dean."

"_D-Dean! Hey...you're ph-phoning to make another a-appointment, right?" _He asked sounding a little breathless.

"Hey, you okay? You sound out of breath." Dean said, letting his worry seep into his voice. He knew he shouldn't; it could scare Sam away...and then he'd never get him back...as his brother or his lover.

"_Well, I-I have spent most of m-my day screwing guys I d-don't even find attractive, s-so, wouldn't you be out of breath a little?"_ Richie said down the phone and then giggled. Dean tensed...and he realised it must have somehow been obvious down the phone because Richie's –_Sam's_- giggling was cut off suddenly. _"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said something like that. It...it's not something you want to know." _

Dean rubbed a hand over his face; it wasn't something he _wanted _to know...but it was something he _needed_ to know. He needed to know what Sam had been through since he had lost him. "No, it's okay. Really. So, you don't do attractive guys, huh?"

Richie –_Sam_- sighed down the phone, relieved. _"No, not much."_ He laughed lightly, sounding slightly nervous; as if he was worried he would now say something wrong.

"Well, then maybe I shouldn't make an appointment."

"_What? Why!?"_

Dean smiled widely at hearing the panic in Sam's voice...it was so Sam. He could remember Sam using that tone so many times from before they lost him. "Well, you did just say you don't do attractive guys...and dude, I am most defiantly attractive."

Richie laughed down the phone-it was an agreeing sort of laugh. _"Full of yourself too, aren't ya'?"_ He laughed again. Dean smiled, just sitting and listening to Sam's laugh; he hadn't heard it in so long. _"So...erm, are you making an appointment?"_

"Yeah."

"_When do you want it for?" _

"When are you free?"

"_Y-you're asking me?"_

Dean smiled. "Uh-huh." He said simply, just listening to Sam's breathing down the phone; it was really so good to hear him again.

"_No one's ever done that before."_ Richie –_Sam_- paused. He cleared his throat. _"How about tomorrow? My last client finishes at nine-thirty...so, how 'bout around then?" _

"Okay then, I'll see you then." Dean said, ready to pull the phone away from his ear and hang up.

"_Dean, wait. I don't know what you want."_ Richie –_Sam_- said almost nervously. When Dean didn't answer he made a sort of embarrassed sound and went on. _"I need to know if you want to top or bottom, if I need cuffs or rope, or if I need to get something I don't have or-!"_

"Kid, calm down." Dean chuckled, trying to sound reassuring. "I'll tell you when I get there."

"_But-!" _

Dean had no idea what Sam was going to say because he hung up. He sighed heavily; he wouldn't be able to keep this up for long...been able to see and talk and even _touch_ Sam after so long was going to be too much for him, he knew it. He didn't have anymore time to dwell on himself been close to Sam because he heard the front door open and looked over to see Bobby walking down the hall. "Hey." He mumbled.

"So, have you phoned him yet?" Bobby asked sitting down at the table opposite him.

"Yep."

"And? When are you meetin' him?" Bobby asked, already getting annoyed with Dean's simple-answer-attitude.

"Tomorrow. Nine-thirty."

"Well, I assume I don't need to remind you that you should not sleep with him, right?" Bobby asked looking at Dean knowingly.

"Yes, I know, Bobby." Dean practically snapped as he grabbed his beer from the table. Bobby had been the only one who knew about Dean and Sam's more-than-brother relationship...and he was okay with it, he was happy for them...of course that didn't stop him from getting at Dean saying that it shouldn't be a sexual one because Sam was still young. Dean could remember every minute been with Sam when they were _together_...and after every time they did it at Bobby's the older man would pull Dean to the side and go on and on and on about how Dean should know better than to be having _relations_ with his still-too-young-brother...those talks were. Not. Fun.

"Good. And don't forget, this isn't a spell or anythin'...you're gonna have to ease him back into Sam." Bobby told him.

Dean sighed heavily after taking a drink out of his bottle. "What the hell does that even mean!?"

"It means we can't just make him remember instantly because we can't cast a spell to make him remember. It means you're just gonna have to be around him..." Bobby trailed off, knowing Dean wouldn't like where he was going with this.

"And _hope_ he remembers who he is...who _I_ am." Dean said mumbling the last part. He took a long swig of his beer before tossing it in the bin. "Well that _sucks_! What if he doesn't ever remember?"

"He will. What that thing did to Sam is only temporary...he will eventually remember, even if it takes a while. He will remember." Bobby told him, looking up as Dean got up and went to the fridge. "You know he'll remember you. Out of everyone, you'll be the one he remembers, you know that."

Dean sighed and opened the new bottle in his hand. "I hope so." He mumbled into the bottle before taking a drink.

* * *

_Dean watched Sam as he stripped down and climbed onto the bed and then slowly –teasingly- crawl over to him. Dean noticed how Sam's face was bright red as he tried to act sexy...he grinned at his baby brother; Sam didn't need to _try_ and act sexy, he was _always_ sexy to Dean...weather he was up against a wall with his mouth wide open against Dean's as their tongues rubbed against the others or weather he was sat at a table leaning over a book. He. Was. Always. Sexy. _

_He watched Sam's every movement as his little brother climbed onto his lap and leaned forward to press his lips to Dean's. He grabbed Sam's thin naked hips and pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into his little brother's awaiting mouth. _

_He watched smirking as Sam pulled away from the kiss, breathlessly. He cupped Sam's –in his words, _perfect_- face and pulled it close, pressing their foreheads together. "I love you, Sammy." He said seriously...there was no trace of his smirk or even a smile, just what he hoped was showing Sam that he was serious about what they were doing. _

_He watched as Sam's face lit up and he smiled widely; it was happy and joyful...almost childish. "I love you too." He said and crashed his lips to Dean's. _

Dean's eyes shot open and he was panting. He rubbed a hand over his face...he couldn't believe he was dreaming of the past. He remembered that day so clearly, after all, that was the first time he had actually told Sam he loved him. He wasn't good at expressing his feelings, but he could remember how much he wanted Sam to know he wasn't just messing him around, that Sam meant everything and more to him.

He rolled over to the edge of the bed and grabbed his cell out of his jean pocket. He sighed looking at the time...he still had four hours to kill before he had his _appointment _with Sam. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes...all he could see was Sam tied up to that bed again, his legs stretched so far apart, Dean probably wouldn't have had to prepare him before pushing into him. He took a deep breath as his cock gave an interested twitch...all he could see was him and Sam on their bed at Bobby's house, both of them were naked, panting, sweating and tangled together.

******

Dean knocked on the door. He was early. He knew coming _here_ early was a bad idea; he could run into one of Sam's clients –he cringed at thinking it was Sam who was in there pleasuring some lowlife asshole. He was only here early because he was..._nervous_.

He loved Sam. He had since the day he carried him out of their burning house –obviously back then it was a different kind of love and it had stayed that way for years. He hadn't seen his brother in almost seven months now...not since he had been taken by that Demon. All he had wanted to do the other day was wrap his arms around his little brother, tell him how much he loved him, how much he had missed him and just push him down onto the bed and make rough hard love to him like they had the day before he lost him. But he knew he couldn't do that...what the Demon had done to Sam...if he pushed his brother too hard to remember who he really was –not some prostitute in a rundown hotel building- he could snap and he would never remember who he was...or who Dean was.

That couldn't happen. He _would not _let that happen. He would control himself around Sam...no matter how much self-control it would take.

He was snapped out of thinking about his feelings when he heard a strangled cry come from behind the door and then a crash as something fell to the floor. He leaned closer to the door trying to listen to what was going on. Normally he would kick the door down and storm in to see what was going on...but this wasn't the normal Sam, this was Sam who was paid to sleep with people no matter what they looked like _or_ what they wanted...this could be just part of what the guy has paid for. But that didn't mean it wasn't killing Dean that he couldn't go in and see what was happening.

Suddenly the door flew open and a guy –tall, greasy brown hair, and similar build to Dean- came rushing out, he bumped into Dean, sending them both staggering to the side. The guy said something under his breath and rushed off down the hall and into the elevator.

"Fucking asshole." Dean muttered. Then he remembered Sam was in the room. He went to the door and looked around the room. He couldn't see Sam. "Richie? You in here, Richie?"

"D-Dean?" The usually smooth voice was rough as he spoke.

Dean frowned at hearing his voice like that and suddenly he spotted the tuft of brown hair just before the teen popped his head up over the edge of the bed. His eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at the boy's face. "What happened?" He said and rushed over to the bed, kneeling down in front of Sam. His lip was cut and looked swollen and he had a slow stream of blood running down from his nose.

"W-what-?"

"He hit you, didn't he!?" Dean asked angrily. He had let the guy walk straight by him with nothing more than calling him a name. How could he not have known what was going on? He should have known when he heard him cry out. "Damn it!" He stood up and looked around the room for something to wipe Sam's face. He grabbed a cloth off the side and knelt back down in front of his brother. He went to wipe at Sam's face and realised that Sam was watching him with wide surprised eyes.

"W-wha-? Y-you're early." Richie told him, smiling slightly. He stopped smiling as Dean pressed the cloth to his bottom bleeding lip.

Dean didn't say anything; he just looked into Sam's now soft eyes.

Richie tried to pull away but Dean grabbed his chin to keep him in place as he moved the cloth to his nose. "You don't have to do that. I can do it myself." He said and went to grab the cloth from Dean, but instead let it rest on the older man's hand holding the cloth. "Thanks." He smiled quickly.

"No problem." Dean would usually have grinned at Sam, but he just couldn't. Sam was hurt. He hadn't done anything to stop it.

"What's wrong? You look...sad, upset almost." Richie said carefully. He leaned closer to Dean and grinned –trying to lighten the mood in his own way. "And you haven't looked down once."

Dean frowned, confused. He looked down to try and understand what Sam was saying...and only now realised Sam was completely naked. Again. He quickly looked back up to Sam's face, not quite sure why he looked away so fast for; he had seen it all before.

Richie laughed. "Oh, come on. I saw you unashamedly staring last time."

"I was not." Dean said quickly, remembering he had in fact stood and stared.

"You so-o were." Richie smiled.

Dean pulled the cloth away and looked at Sam's face, checking there was no more blood. He put the cloth on the floor and looked at Sam, who was looking at the clock.

"I, err, thank-you." He said turning back to Dean. "I don't want to be pushy or anything but...you're going to waist your time again, which isn't your fault seen as you've been cleaning me up." Richie smiled and leaned forward, placing his hands on Dean's thighs. "Seen as you untied me last time _and_ cleaned me up this time...you don't have to pay. You can have a freebie." He smiled widely and moved his face closer to Dean's.

Dean watched Sam closely. He wanted to say yes, push him over and climb on top of him...but he couldn't. He shook his head and pulled back, away from Sam's lips just as the younger was about to kiss him. He took in Sam's shocked look. "I, err, actually do you think we could just talk?"

Richie pulled back and leaned his back against the bed. "You just wanna...talk? I'm offering you free sex and all you want to do...is _talk_?" He asked; a confused and shocked look on his face.

"Is that so bad?" Dean asked, leaning forward slightly.

Richie just stared at Dean for a moment. He shook his head. "No, I-I guess not."

"So...we can just talk?" Dean asked.

Richie nodded, slowly. "Y-yeah, I guess."

* * *

End of chapter 2!

Thanks for reading and stuff!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Second Appointment – Talking.

* * *

Dean watched Sam sit down on the bed crossed legged, looking at him with an almost weary expression. Sam had put on a pair of black boxers, which Dean was thankful for...seeing Sam naked was too much of a distraction.

"So...erm, aren't we supposed to talk now?" Richie asked.

Dean smiled, almost grinned at noticing how uncomfortable Sam was at the thought of talking instead of having sex...that just so wasn't his Sammy. His smile faded as that sunk in. Sam was always one for talking...it was the sex part that made him nervous. "Yeah."

Richie shook his head slightly, raised his eyebrows and leaned forward. "Well? What are we supposed to talk about?"

"Anything." Dean answered simply.

"Anything." Richie nodded in agreement. "Like what?" He asked, obviously not sure what he was supposed to do.

Dean smiled. "Well, let's start with...what's your real name?" He leaned back against the headboard of the bed as he watched Sam shifting uncomfortably. "C'mon, I know your real name isn't _Richie_. You can tell me, I won't tell anyone else, swear."

Richie looked towards the door and then back to Dean. "I-I...I'm not s-supposed to tell...you my real name."

Dean's smile widened; at least Sam didn't refer to him as a _client_. "Oh, come on. I won't say anything...you can trust me."

Richie climbed onto his knees and crawled along the bed to Dean. He sat down and crossed his legs, he was sat so close to Dean that his knees were on top of the older man's. He leaned forward, so his face was only inches from Dean's. "Why do you wanna know?"

Dean shrugged after a moment of thinking what he could say...so, he said the first thing that popped into his head. "Don' know. Just do."

Richie frowned at him. "Why? And why're you wasting your time here? I mean you must have something better to do than come here and just _talk_ to _me_."

Dean shrugged. "There's nothing I'd rather do."

Richie grinned. "Even me?"

'_Well, that's the one thing I would rather do.' _Dean thought. "Sure...but first I just want to talk to you. Is that really so bad?"

Richie shook his head. "No...I just...don't get it, that's all."

Dean smiled softly. "What's your real name?"

"Sam. Well, it's Samuel but everyone calls me Sam...when they're not calling me Richie."

Dean smiled widely; at least he remembered his real name. "Sammy. It suites you."

Sam frowned; why did that sound so familiar? No one he knew called him _Sammy_...but it coming from Dean –someone he didn't even know- sounded right. He frowned deeper trying to ignore the familiarity. "It's _Sam_. Not _Sammy_."

"Sure thing, Sammy." Dean grinned. "So, what do you like doing? Y'know, apart from people." He said jokingly.

Sam smiled lightly. "I don't _like_ what I do, Dean. I just...can't do anything else."

"What do ya' mean?"

Richie looked down at his legs resting on Dean's and then back up to Dean's face. "N-never mind." He flopped down onto his back, his arms stretched above his head and his legs still crossed resting on Dean's.

"Come on, you can tell me _Sammy_. If you don't like doing this –well, people- why'd you do it?" Dean asked. He was trying to look at Sam's face, but with how the teen was laid made that difficult and he could only just see it over his titled-upwards jaw...so his eyes made their way down his long body and trailed his long crossed legs, eventually landing in-between them again.

Sam lifted his head slightly, a grin playing across his lips as he caught Dean staring again. He dropped his head back down onto the mattress. "I guess...it's because I don't really have a choice."

Dean frowned angrily. "What, you mean someone is forcing you to do this stuff!?"

Sam was surprised by the amount of anger in Dean's voice...but he couldn't help but feel slightly happy by it at the same time. "Not exactly. But like I said, I don't really have a choice." He looked at Dean from the bottom of his eyes, he could see the older man's confusion and anger clearly on his face but he could also see a slight trace of worry there too. He swallowed hard and averted his gaze up to the ceiling. "It was about seven months ago...I woke up on a cold damp floor...I'm still not sure where it was but I think it was a basement. Anyway, I was alone and I couldn't remember how I ended up there...or who I was, all I remembered was my first name." He sighed sullenly. "I don't even know my surname, or if I have a family waiting for me somewhere...although, I can't see anyone actually missing _me_."

"Don't say that!" Dean yelled, his voice gave away how angry and annoyed he was; how could Sam –even if he wasn't quite himself- ever think something like that? He looked at Sam, who had lifted his head so he could stare at Dean with wide shocked eyes. "I-I mean...how could your family not be missing you?"

Sam smiled softly. "Yeah, you're probably right."

"So, you don't remember anyone...from your family, or a friend, maybe even a lover or something?" Dean asked curiously; he knew what Sam's answer was going to be...but he couldn't help but hope that somehow Sam remembered him in someway or another.

Sam pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at Dean. "Actually, there is someone I remember..." He started slowly. He didn't understand Dean's hopeful look that suddenly appeared on his face, but he ignored it and went on. "Kind of. I don't know what he looks like or even who he is...but I do know he was very important to me. Someone I couldn't live without. I needed to be with him all the time, otherwise..." He quickly closed his mouth and looked away from Dean, his cheeks a fiery red colour; he had no idea why he was telling Dean this...the guy he knew but couldn't remember was important to him, telling Dean that was embarrassing for some reason he couldn't quite explain.

"Otherwise...what?" Dean asked. He leaned closer to Sam and pulled the young teenager's face to look at him. "Tell me."

Sam looked at him a moment before turning his gaze away. "I felt so alone, that I literally thought I was going to die of loneliness." He told him, gazing out of the window. "Go on then."

"What?" Dean asked, completely confused by what Sam said.

Sam frowned and turned to look at Dean. "You can laugh now."

"Why would I laugh?"

Sam's frown deepened. "I just...I just told you my most embarrassing feeling, and you're not going to laugh at me?" He asked slightly suspiciously; he didn't understand why Dean wouldn't laugh at him...what he said was embarrassing, people laugh at other people when they're embarrassed, don't they?

"Sammy, I'm not going to laugh at you. Why would I want to laugh at you? I mean, come on you just told _me _something you haven't told _anyone else_." Dean grinned.

Sam's cheek colour deepened and his eyes widened. "I-I-I...I've told-...I-I..." He sighed. "So what if I haven't told anyone else." He muttered as he looked away from Dean.

"Hey, look at me. Come on, look at me." Dean said softly and waited for Sam to look back to him. "I'm glad I'm the only one you've told." He smiled at Sam and watched him return his smile.

Sam's eyes flashed to the clock on the wall above the bed. "Erm...i-it's-..."

"My times up?" Dean guessed and watched Sam nod slowly, it made Dean smile softly as he saw the sad expression on Sam's face; he knew it was there because he had to leave. He climbed of the bed, dropping an envelope full of money onto the desk next to the door and wrapped his hand around the door's handle and looked over his shoulder at Sam, who was sitting on his knees watching him. "I'll come back the day after tomorrow. So, text me what time I should come over."

Sam smiled and climbed off the bed. He wedged himself in-between Dean and the door, their bodies pressed against each other. "So, next time are we just talking? Or are we going to do something more?" He asked looking up at Dean with a hopeful look in his eyes and the corner of his bottom lip tucked under his teeth anxiously waiting for his answer.

"Don' know." He grinned playfully, even though he did know what they were going to be doing.

Sam smiled and leaned forward, pressing his lips to Dean's. It was a soft and sweet kiss...an innocent kind of kiss. Dean pulled away abruptly...and looked at Sam's sad expression, an expression that was turning into a hurt one. He had to get out of here. Now. "Yeah, so, text me when you want me over." Sam nodded slowly and moved away from Dean, letting him leave.

* * *

"I'm telling you Bobby, he does, he remembers me." Dean said down the phone.

"_How do you know he wasn't talking about someone else?" _

"Because he wouldn't talk about some else that way! He wouldn't." Dean said defensively. "Anyway, you were the one said he'd remember me!"

"_Okay, boy, okay. You say he remembers you, then he remembers you. That's good. Just remember to take it slow with him, don't force him to remember anything." _Bobby reminded him.

"Yes, I know. See ya when you get back." Dean said and hung up before the other man could say anything else. He lay down on the sofa staring up at the ceiling with a small smile on his face; he had left Sam almost three hours ago now, but he was still thinking about the fact that his little brother did actually remember him...even if he didn't know it was Dean he was remembering. As Dean closed his eyes, his smile faded away completely...it was still a shock that Sam was in that place, that he was having sex with people...other people who weren't _him_. It angered him so much he couldn't put it into words –even though he wasn't that good with words anyway-, but apart from the anger...it scared him. Sam was with other people on his own in that place...and the people who went to those kinds of places were weird and had even weirder kinks, sometimes damn right sick kinks. What if they wanted to hit him? Would he let them -because he was getting paid? What if they wanted to tie him up –like the first time he had met him there? What if they wanted to use things like toys...or sharp objects like knives and stuff? Would he let them hurt him? What if he refused one of them, tried to send them away...would they force him, rape him?

Dean shook his head. He couldn't think about things like that...if he continued, there was no doubt in his mind that he would go there and drag Sam away by his feet if he had to...and kill his current client. He knew he couldn't do that –no matter how much he wanted to- because doing that could force Sam to completely forget who he is and who Dean is...and then he would never have _his_ Sammy back. He would just have to wait till he got Sam back...and then get him to tell him if any of the clients hurt him...then he would track each of them down and beat their very last breath out of them.

He closed his eyes and pictured the one person who always made him feel better, who could always take away his fears and anxieties, the one who loved him no matter what he did..._his Sammy_. Soon he was fast asleep and dreaming of the one thing that truly belonged to him and him alone.

"_Hey, Dean..." Sam's voice was quiet...worried. _

"_Yeah Sammy?" Dean asked sitting up and looking down at Sam, who was laid on his back in the bed they were sharing. Their Dad had been gone for a couple of days now and they didn't know when he was coming back...but that didn't stop them from having sex and then sleeping in the same bed together and naked. _

"_Ca-...can I ask you something?" Sam asked, his eyes flickering away from Dean and then landing back on him. _

_Dean was slightly worried now. "Sure you can." He said and then let his eyes wonder up and down Sam; his short brown hair was a mess –mostly due to their recent activities, his face was flushed still, his hands were tangled together on his chest which was moving up and down as he tried to regulate his breathing –also due to their recent activities, and the thin bed sheet was low on his abdomen, only just covering the top of his crotch. _

_Sam stayed quiet for a moment before talking. He swallowed hard. "You know...like you said you love me?" He asked; his voice was still quiet and his cheeks were quickly turning a darker shade of red. _

"_Yeah." Dean said slowly; his face and voice showing his confusion. Then something hit him suddenly. "I meant it Sammy!" _

"_Huh?"_

"_I wasn't lying to you! I meant what I said! I do, I love you! Swear it." Dean said quickly, almost panicking. He leaned over Sam and placed a hand over his long fingered hands. "Seriously." _

_Sam smiled. "I know. I know you mean it." He looked away from Dean's face. "But...t-that's the problem." _

"_What? Sam, what're you talking about?" _

"_I love you...and I know you love me, I do, I know that. But...you said you wanted us to be together, that you didn't want anyone but me." Sam closed his eyes and when he opened them a moment later he was looking up at Dean's worried expression. "How am I supposed to give you what you want?" _

_Dean moved closer to Sam and cupped his face with both hands. He looked down into Sam's now tearful eyes. "Sammy, please...tell me what you're talking about. You're worryin' me now." _

_Sam swallowed, trying to calm himself down a little. "I know how much you want a family, Dean. I know you better than anyone, don't try lying t' me." Sam told him as he saw Dean about to protest to what he was saying. He pushed himself into a sitting position, making the bed sheet pool around him and Dean's hands slip from his face. "I'm a guy, Dean. How am I supposed to give you what you want...how am I supposed to give you a family?" He grabbed Dean's hands and pressed them to his cheeks, making his older brother cup his face just like he had been. The tears that had been filling his eyes flowed over and ran down his cheeks. "I can't give you what you want!" _

"_Aw, Sammy." Dean said quietly. He pressed his forehead against Sam's and smiled softly...hoping it was also reassuring. "Sammy, I don't want anyone but you, you understand? As long as I've got you...I don't care." Dean told his brother. He did want a family...he had since he had lost his mother and then he, Sam and his Dad had had to become hunters. He wanted a way to make things right...and he saw that by having a family of his own and raising them right...normal. But he wanted Sam. There was nothing more important to him than Sam...not even having a family of his own. _

"_I don't get it." Sam said, almost sulkily. _

_Dean grinned at his brother before pressing his lips to Sam's. Dean's tongue slipped into Sam's mouth as he gasped when Dean's hands found his hips. He pulled on Sam's hips and dragged him onto his lap...the thin blue bed sheet was the only thing keeping their hardening cocks from rubbing together. Dean pulled away, resting his forehead against Sam's again. "Don't think like that anymore. You're all I want...even if that means I can't have kids or whatever. I don't care. I want you...and that's enough for me." _

"_Are you sure, Dean? Because I understand if you wan-!" Sam was cut off by Dean's lips against his own. As their kiss deepened he stared into Dean's dark determined eyes...eyes that somehow kept telling Sam he was all Dean needed, all he wanted...all he would ever want...Sam had to shut his eyes, their was too much Dean's were telling him for him to take in while they were in this position. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist...they started to grind their hips together. _

* * *

Sam was laid curled up on his side staring out of the window. His last client had just left...and he was so tired. After Dean had left he had had four other clients and he had actually found himself wanting to just sit and talk...not really to them, but he figured talking to them would have been better than touching them and letting them touch him.

For a reason he was sure he knew, he felt disgusted with himself for touching someone he didn't like or didn't even find attractive. He found he had wanted it to be Dean who walked through the doors instead of the other clients. He sighed and rolled over onto his back, stretching his arms and legs out as he still looked out of the window. _'I can't keep just talking to him...it's totally screwing everything else up! We need to do something more...I need things back on track.' _Sam closed his eyes and hoped for a dreamless sleep...he couldn't deal with dreaming about the man he couldn't remember...and he didn't want to keep dreaming of Dean either.

* * *

End of chapter 3!

Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Third Appointment – Apologising.

* * *

It had been a little over a week since he had last been to see Sam; Dean had been there for almost twenty-minutes but had already drunk three bottles. He looked over at Sam who was laid on his back, bottle in hand and signing along to the song on the CD player...Dean had no idea what it was, but he was sure Sam had been drinking before he had gotten there.

"You're star-ing a-gain." Sam said in a sing-song voice.

"Sorry." Dean said and took a drink from his bottle.

Sam pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked at Dean. "I don't mind." He grinned as Dean turned to look back at him. "I like it when you stare at me; it kinda makes up for you not touching me." He said and leaned his head on his shoulder looking over at Dean sitting in the chair opposite the bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, frowning slightly.

Sam climbed of the bed, placed his bottle on the floor close to the bed -bending over so his ass was towards Dean- and then walked over to Dean, climbing onto him and kneeling over his lap. He placed his hands on Dean's chest as he leaned close to his ear. "Well, this is the third time you've been here...and not once have you even so much as mentioned fucking me."

"I thought we could...still talk." Dean said, unsure of what to say; Sam was on him and all he wanted to do...was do him. It was hard thinking of something to say.

"We can...after we've screwed." Sam said quietly in his ear, and then nibbled at it. He ground down on Dean's jean clad cock.

Dean held back a groan; it felt good having Sam do that after so long. "Sam, come on...let's talk." He said quietly and placed his hands on Sam's upper arms, gently pushing him back.

"No. We'll talk later." Sam said quietly but sternly. He moved his mouth from Dean's ear to his neck, kissing and nipping the tender skin. He started to move his ass back and forth over Dean's cock; he gasped against Dean's neck from the friction. "Fuck me Dean, please. You'll like it, I promise."

Dean arched his neck as Sam started to kiss the front of his neck and move harder against his cock. He could feel himself getting hard. "Sammy, please...I-I just wanna talk." He said slowly, doing his best to keep the _want_ out of his voice.

"But you want me." Sam said, stopping his neck nibbling momentarily. He grabbed Dean's hard cock with both hands, squeezing it tightly. "I can feel it." He grinned against the blond's neck. "I'll make it good, I swear. We'll do whatever you want...hard and rough or sweet and slow, front or back, you can top or I could if you wanted...and I won't charge you at all. A freebie 'coz I like you so much." He licked Dean's Adam's apple before sucking at it.

Dean's eyes widened. "_'A freebie'_! What the hell!?" He pushed Sam off of him -a little more forcefully than he had meant to.

Sam was on the floor, leaning against the end of the bed and rubbing at the back of his head –he had smacked it on the mattress as he fell backwards. He looked up at Dean with tears starting to rise in his big round eyes. "W-what...I-I thought you'd like it better if you didn't have to pay." He said quietly.

Dean was furious; how could Sam say something like that? "You think I'd screw you because it was _free_!?" He yelled angrily.

Sam pushed himself further against the bed. "I-I...just...I wanted to sleep with you. I t-thought if I said you didn't have to pay...y-you might..." He mumbled and went quiet suddenly. _'You might not think of me as just a prostitute...or a whore...'_

"I might what!?" Dean said, continuing his yelling.

"N-nothing." Sam looked away from him and down to the floor. "I'm sorry...I've been drinking, I-I shouldn't drink when I'm down, I start crying and s-stuff. I'm sorry." He got to his feet, using the bed for support, he felt dizzy. He couldn't believe what he had done...that Dean had –literally- pushed him away...that he was now crying because Dean wouldn't have sex with him. All he could think was that Dean must think he was repulsive...why else would he have pushed him away and said no to a freebie?

Dean looked at Sam and his anger evaporated immediately; he had made Sam cry. "Sammy, I-I..."

"Y-you should go." Sam told him, staring down at the floor.

"Sam, please, I-!"

"Just go! Please, I said sorry, so just leave. _Please_." Sam said, whimpering the last word.

Dean looked at Sam, his heart sinking as realisation set in; he had hurt Sam, he had rejected him and made him cry. He nodded and made his way to the door. "I'll text you later?" He watched Sam nod quickly as he wiped at his face. Dean stood there a short moment before leaving and closing the door quietly.

******

Dean was laid on his back on his bed at Bobby's house. He had been there since he got back from seeing Sam two hours ago...it was now twelve-thirty. He still couldn't believe what he had done...he had upset Sam so much, just by saying no to him. He should have known he would be like that –drinking or not-, Sam had always been scared of been rejected by him.

A grin lit up Dean's face. Sam had been upset because he had been rejected by Dean...Sam had always gotten upset when he was rejected by him...Sam remembered him! Or at least he still felt the same way towards him. He shut his eyes, hoping he wasn't just jumping to conclusions. He shut his eyes and begged for sleep.

A few minutes later, Dean was still awake when he heard his phone going off. He grabbed it off of the bedside table and flipped it open.

_New Message._

He clicked on the open button and his face lit up again as he realised who it was from: Sam.

_Hey._

Dean quickly typed at the keypad. _Hey. Sorry bout earlier. _A few minutes later his phone's message tone was going off again.

_It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried...to make you say yes. I'm really sorry. _

Dean ran a hand over his face; how could he have made Sam feel it was his fault? He was such a jerk. _It not ur fault. Im sorry I pushed u. R u okay?_

_I'm fine. It was the mattress I hit anyways. I wanted to ask you something...if that's okay? _

Dean looked at the message with a soft look. _Yeh, sure. Wat is it? _It was ten minutes later and he hadn't had a reply yet. He was starting to wonder if he had said something wrong when his phone started to ring. He clicked the answer button. "Hello? Sam?"

"_Y-yeah, it's me."_ Sam's voice was quiet on the other end.

"Good. I was worrying, you didn't text back."

"_Sorry. I thought I should ask over the phone."_ Sam's voice was quiet and sounded a little nervous.

"Sammy, it's okay. Ask me what you want. I'll answer, promise." Dean said; it now occurred to him that Sam could ask why he wouldn't sleep with him...

"_I-It's my eighteenth birthday next week...some people I know are throwing me a party...w-w-will you come?" _

Dean shut his eyes; he had forgotten Sam's birthday was so close...and that it was his eighteenth. "Yeah!...I mean, if you're sure you want me there?"

"_Of course!" _Sam said as quickly as Dean had Said yeah. _"I-If you're not busy or anything...but yeah, I'd like you to come. I like most of the people coming, but I'd much rather stand and talk to you."_

Dean couldn't see Sam's face, but he knew he was smiling. "I'll be there."

"_Great! I'll text you where it is when I get the address and stuff." _

"Sam, wait!" Dean said urgently down the phone.

"_Huh, erm, yeah?" _

"Hey...are we okay? I mean after today...I'd get it if you didn't want to talk or see me yet...or even at all." Dean said truthfully; he was glad that Sam wanted to see him, wanted him at his birthday party...but he had to make sure he wasn't mad at him, that they were okay.

Sam giggled down the phone. _"Dean, you pushed me...and you had good reason to...I've had a lot worse than that. So, don't worry, we're good." _

Dean could literally feel his insides turn at his brother's words. "What do you mean worse?" He practically snapped. Sam didn't seem to notice Dean's tone, or if he did he didn't let on.

"_Well, the first time we met...I was tied to the bed naked, that's worse. Once I was asked to wear a maids outfit...and I did-..." _He laughed –and Dean couldn't help but chuckle with him. _"That was worse. Oh, and this other time –now, this was the worst!- these three guys came, I did it with two of them –at the same time- while the other taped it and got off-!" _He suddenly stopped talking.

Dean's face had paled and he felt sick; that was one of the things he didn't need to know. He heard Sam make a noise between a gasp and a sob.

"_Oh my-...I'm sorry. I am _so sorry_. I didn't-...I shouldn't have...I'm sorry!" _Sam sobbed down the phone.

Dean couldn't say anything; he just listened to Sam almost crying down the phone.

"_I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to-..." _Sam took a deep shaky breath. _"Erm, I'm gonna go...but, erm, p-please...please still come next week. _Please_." _As he finished, he broke out into full out crying. _"I'm sorry!" _He said quickly before hanging up.

"Sam-!" Dean yelled before realising he had hung up on him.

* * *

Sam sat on his bed, crying and staring down at his cell phone. He couldn't believe he had done it again...he had got carried away with himself and ended up telling Dean something he didn't want him to know and something the blond wouldn't want to know in the first place.

He fell down onto his side, the tears rolling down his face faster and angrier. He couldn't believe how stupid he was, seriously, who would tell someone they like that they had had a threesome while someone recorded it...who would do that?

He curled in on himself, holding his head in his hands. _"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!' _He yelled at himself. He was just about to call himself a number of other names, when his phone started beeping. He pulled it close to his face.

_New Message. _He frowned and clicked the open button.

_Hey, dnt forget to txt me the add 4 ur party. _

Sam smiled softly at the message, tears slowly rolling from the side of his eyes. He pulled the phone close to his chest and closed his eyes. _'You're totally screwing things up for me, Dean...how am I supposed to do my job...when I think I-...' _His thoughts stopped as he was surrounded by the darkness of sleep.

* * *

End of chapter 4!

Thanks for reading and stuff!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Appointment over the phone – Arguing.

* * *

It had only been a few days since Dean had last been to see Sam...the day Sam had asked him to leave after he had pushed him. He still felt bad about that. He still couldn't believe he had actually pushed Sam...he had hit Sam before, many times, but that was when they were playing around or when something seriously wrong was happening between them...but with Sam still be so young, he had never used his full strength in one hit.

He could remember when Sam was fourteen; they had fallen out over something stupid –something that six year old kids wouldn't even fall out over- even though both of them knew that wasn't why they were really arguing...Sam tried to avoid Dean and although that angered him so much, it hurt more; Sam never avoided him. So, one night Dean lost it...he stormed into the bathroom where Sam was and started yelling at his little brother...after a little while of yelling at each other, Dean hit Sam in the face, sending him backwards into the empty bathtub. Dean could still remember how he had laid Sam on the bed and sat beside him hating himself for hurting his Sam. Later that night when Sam woke up, he didn't say anything, not one word...all he did was sit up slowly and lean in close to Dean, pressing his small lips to his brother's.

Dean could still remember the excited feeling he got at Sam's lips pressed against his own and the tingling feeling on them when Sam pulled away to stare at him with wide soft questioning eyes. All he did was lean forward and press his lips against Sam's.

Dean was snapped out of his reverie as he heard his phone's message tone going off. He grabbed the phone and flipped it open, knowing exactly who the message was going to be from; he and Sam had been texting nearly all morning now.

_So, where are you right now? _

Dean grinned at the message on his screen. _At a friends house. Y? _He didn't really care why Sam was wondering where he was, he was just trying to keep Sam talking. It was nice just talking to him again...even if he couldn't hear his voice.

_A friends? You mean like...just a friend...or a friend. _

Dean's grin widened; that was so like Sam...worrying because he was with someone else. He remembered how Sam had always been when Dean was flirting with someone or even just talking, and after they got together he realised what it was with Sam..._jealousy_. Knowing that made him happy...it made him feel like Sam wouldn't even so much as look at another man –he had known Sam was gay for a few months before they had got together. _Ha. You wouldn't be asking me that if you saw him. He's just an old family friend. More like a second dad really. _He sent the message and sighed; typing in full hand took so much time rather than text typing...but earlier Sam had said it was annoying and he couldn't understand most of it, so he had started typing properly.

_Oh...right. Why do you have a second dad, if you've already got one? Oh, wait...he isn't...well, you know..._

Dean couldn't help the bitter laugh that erupted from his throat as he read Sam's latest text; he thought Dad was dead...if only. After what he had done, he knew he wouldn't care if his Dad really wasn't around anymore. He was about to type when a new message popped open on his cell's screen.

_I'm sorry! He is, isn't he? I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to...I haven't upset you, have I? _

Dean smiled and started to type at his keypad. _Don't be stupid. Anyway, my dad's alive, unfortunately. And anyway, Bobby's more like a real dad...he's around more and stuff. _He scratched at his head as he sent the message...he really felt uncomfortable saying –texting- something like that, even if it was to Sam. He had wanted to be just like his Dad...that was until seven months ago when Sam had been taken...when his Dad had lost Sam...now, he didn't care about his Dad, he was so angry he had lost Sam. He hadn't spoke to his Dad since that night.

_You sound like you hate you're dad. How come? _

Dean stared at the message for a few minutes, debating weather to say why he was on bad terms with his dad or just make something up...or say nothing at all. _I'd rather not talk about it. _

It was a short while before he got a message back. _Oh, okay. Sorry. _

_Anyway, where are you right now? You're not texting me while you're with someone else, are you? _Dean sent the text before he could think about it. He knew he probably shouldn't be asking Sam if he was with clients or not, but something inside him was nagging at him to just find out. Dean heard the door open and he looked down the hall. He shot to his feet –knocking the wooden chair over as he did. "What the hell are _you_ doing here!?" He said –doing his best not to yell- angrily.

"Now, Dean-..." Bobby started as he sat down at the table opposite him.

"Sit down, and who do you think you're talking to?" John asked walking into the kitchen, looking at a scowling Dean.

"The one who let Sam get taken!" He yelled, just as angrily as before.

John sighed and leaned against the work surface. "It wasn't my fault; I didn't let him get taken. I was busy trying to-!" He said firmly but was cut off as Dean interrupted him.

"It wasn't your fault?" Dean snarled. "Are you kidding me! Sam was taken because you were-!"

"That's enough!" Bobby yelled, standing from his chair. He looked to John and then back to Dean. "You two ain't seen each other for seven, nearly eight, months! An' you're already arguing! This ain't like you." He said the last part directly to Dean.

"What do you want me to do, Bobby?" He asked and then pointed irritably over at his Dad. "He's the reason the Demon took Sam. The reason he's in a whore house, working as a fuckin' prostitute for crying out loud!" Dean's voice was getting louder and angrier with every word he said.

"He's what!?" John asked, clearly shocked. "What do you mean he's a prostitute?"

Dean smirked, aggravated at his Dad; he knew they had found Sam –Bobby had told him over the phone- and he hadn't even asked _where_ he was or _how_ he was? Dean's anger was rising. He looked at Bobby. "You didn't tell him where Sammy was?"

Bobby shook his head slowly and looked up at Dean with a tired expression. "No. I was gonna ask you to do that...a little more subtle than you just did."

Dean looked over to his Dad, smirk still in place. "Because of you...because of what you did, Sam is getting paid to fuck people. You happy?"

John glared at his son –the first time it had been aimed at Dean instead of Sam. "You think I'm glad Sam is there. You think I don't want him been around?"

Dean laughed; it was a nasty bitter sound to Bobby and John's ears. "You're never around anyway! You don't know the first thing about Sam!...Or me!"

"Oh, and you do?"

Dean felt his face flush with anger. How could his Dad even think about asking a question like that!? He was always with Sam...he knew everything about Sam...he loved Sam. "You have got to be kidding me!?" He yelled furiously. "How could you say that!? Of course I know him! I know _everything _about him! It's you that doesn't know him!" Dean was practically screaming at this point and he didn't even think before saying what he yelled next. "You don't even know he's gay! What kind of farther doesn't know his own son sleeps with guys instead of-!"

"Dean!" Bobby yelled suddenly; he had been so shocked at what Dean was saying, he hadn't been able to talk.

"What? I'm right!" Dean turned his gaze away from Bobby and back to his Dad. "Even Bobby knew...and he isn't even blood, but he knows because Sam told him!" He stepped away from the table and closer to his Dad. "And do you know why Sammy told him? Because he _trusts_ Bobby. He _likes_ him. He can count on him to be there when I can't be...when you _won't_ be. So, I guess you should be asking yourself, what does Sam really think about _you_?"

The next thing that happened in the kitchen, Dean hadn't expected. John's fist connected violently with his jaw and he stumbled back. He grabbed his jaw and stared at his Dad...something inside him was telling him he had gotten to his Dad and that he was right...but something else was telling him to go further and rub it in his face just how much John didn't know his son..._sons_. It's now or never, something told him and he opened his mouth before thinking and leaned closer to his Dad. "Also, me and Sam are dating...and just so you know –huh, because you know so much about him- he lost his virginity at fifthteen, well, to be specific it was three weeks before his fifteenth, and guess who it was to?" He grinned at his Dad.

John's face was completely covered in shock...but quickly turned to rage and disgust. He slammed his fist into Dean's face again and again. Dean quickly recovered from his stumbling and threw his fist at his Dad's face, hitting him in the jaw.

"You _slept_ with you own _brother_!? What were you thinking!?" John yelled as he moved forward towards Dean.

"We weren't!" Dean yelled as he dodged his Dad's fist. "We were doing what we had wanted to for years! But, of course how would you know that!?" He slammed his fist into his Dad's cheek, sending him falling to the side. "You're never around! And when you are, you don't ask how he's doing, how he's feeling...you don't do anything because you don't care!" He slung his foot into his Dad's stomach and then again before he was been pulled back by Bobby.

"Boy, calm down!"

Dean stopped trying to get out of Bobby's grip...he didn't even move as he felt Bobby's hands let go of him completely. He stared at his Dad as he climbed up to his feet and leaned against the work surface again, blood dripping down his face just like his own. "You should find a recent photo of Sam...because when he remembers who he is, we're leaving...and you won't ever see him again." Dean said, his voice was low, scary and threatening. He turned away without another word and made his way up to the spare room he was using.

He walked into the bathroom -that was joined to his bedroom- and looked into the mirror. His face defiantly going to bruise, and he had blood dripping from his nose, his chin and a cut on his forehead. He started to clean himself up...realising he shouldn't have said what he did; Sam wasn't going to be happy with him. He looked into the mirror and stared at himself...he looked almost as bad the day he had lost Sam...

"_Dean, you go around the front...me and Sam will go round the back." John told his sons. _

_Dean and Sam exchanged worried and unhappy expressions. "Dad, maybe Sam should come with me...or you go round the front and I'll take Sam round back..." He suggested; he didn't like the idea of Sam been on a hunt and not where he could keep an eye on him. _

_John gave him an aggravated questioning look. "No. I've told you the plan, we're sticking with it." _

_******_

_Dean heard the gun shots; what were they thinking? Guns can't kill a Demon. He heard Sam shouting for their Dad as he rushed through the doors and saw his Dad too busy shooting –hopelessly- at something Dean hadn't seen before...to notice the Demon had hold of Sam, who looked pretty beat up. _

"_Sammy!" Dean yelled. _

"_Dean! Dean, help!" Sam shouted; his voice was ruff...probably from been beaten. _

"_I'm comin' Sammy!" He ran towards Sam and the Demon...but three of the _things_ stood in front of him. "Sammy! Dad, get Sam! Get Sam!" He yelled as he started fighting the things. He couldn't comprehend what was going on...Sam was been taken –now unconscious- out of the side door, but his Dad was running out of the other, chasing after another one of the things...instead of going to save Sam. Something hit Dean in the back of the head and fell to the floor. "Sammy..." He whispered before slipping into unconsciousness. _

He shook his head vigorously...he didn't need to think about this right now. He walked into the bedroom and lay on the bed. He jumped out of shock when his phone started playing the new message tone. Grabbing his phone quickly and flipping it open, he saw he had five new messages. He frowned and opened them; how could he have not heard his cell going off five times...at least once?

_No, actually I don't have...anyone to see today. I kinda took it off, sort of. _

_You're not gonna ask what I mean by sort of? _

_Dean...I was just joking you don't have to ask why. But you could at least text me back. _

_You're not talking to me? Why? What'd I do?_

_Okay, okay...sorry. I'm kinda going off on one. Sorry. _

Dean looked at the screen...and suddenly burst out laughing. After his little laughing fit, he placed his hand over his eyes –feeling the tears coming that he didn't want to shed- and took a deep breath. After a few minutes he pulled his hand away from his eyes and started to type at the keypad. _Sorry. I was arguing with my dad. Don't worry, I wasn't ignoring you. _

_Oh. Sorry! What were you arguing about? _

_Stuff. So, what do you mean you sort of took today off? _It was a short while before he got a message back.

_Nice way to change the subject. Well, I took most of the day off...which is why I said sort of. I was gonna ask if you...wanted to go out somewhere or something. _

Dean stared at the screen...and then chuckled lightly; he was been asked out by a seventeen year old...his seventeen year old brother. It wasn't that he hadn't been out with Sam, but they hadn't really asked each other if they had just ended up somewhere. He found it amusing that it was Sam that was asking...he knew Sam was probably flushing furiously with embarrassment. _Sure. Where you wanna go? _

Dean's cell started ringing; he answered it without looking at the caller ID. "Hello?"

"_H-hey...i-it's me, Sam." _He said quietly...shyly almost.

"Yeah." Dean chuckled. "So, what's up?"

"_I, err, I kinda can't go out now. I have to get back to...to work in an hour...I was going to ask you earlier, but...well, you ended up with a load of messages instead." _Sam said and laughed nervously.

"Oh, r-right, well okay then. Maybe we could go out another time?" Dean suggested; he tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice...but he knew it wasn't working.

"_Yeah, sure...that'd be nice. Well, see ya later." _

"Whoa, wait!"

"_Y-yeah?" _

"I wanna talk a bit. You said you don't have to get to work for an hour, so let's talk."

"_I could text you."_

"No!" Dean sighed at realising he had yelled. "I, err, want to hear your voice."

"_R-r-really?" _

"Yeah." Dean smiled. "I miss hearing it." He said quietly. He closed his eyes, feeling the tears staring to well up again.

Sam made a small happy noise. _"I...I-I miss yours too." _

Dean smiled and kept his eyes closed as he and Sam started to talk.

* * *

End of chapter 5!

Thanks for reading and stuff!

I'd love to know what everyone thinks of it so far, :D


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The morning before the party.

* * *

_Sam looked up into his eyes...he was staring down at him with eyes that were filled with lust and desire. His back arched up off the bed, as the older man's hand ran down his side and then under him, lightly running over his bum before landing on the small of his back, holding him in his arched position. Sam moaned feeling his long thick member move deeper inside him. He grabbed his face and pulled him down, pressing their lips together into a deep kiss. _

_He pulled away panting slightly. "Harder. I-I'm not going to break." He whispered into the other's mouth. _

_He kissed Sam quickly and pulled away with a grin on his face. "Whatever you want, _my_ Sammy." His thrusts became faster and harder and Sam's back arched even further, pressing into his warm and sweat slicked body. _

_As the thrusts became rougher and harder, Sam's moans became louder and louder until he was screaming the older man's name. "DE-AN!" _

Sam's eyes shot open as he heard his alarm clock's radio blaring out at him. He pushed the off button and fell back down onto his bed and sighed at been torn away from yet another dirty dream about Dean.

He stared up at the ceiling. He didn't understand the dreams...he knew _why _he was having them, that was easy to figure out, it was because he liked Dean more than he should like a client...but what he didn't get about them was why he was younger in them. In most of the dreams he had about himself and Dean, he was a few years younger...and thinking about it now, so was Dean. He didn't really care, he liked them...so he wasn't going to dwell on his unanswerable questions...he would just enjoy them.

He climbed off the bed and made his way to the bathroom, stripping as he went. He turned on the shower and as he was trying to get it to the right heat, he heard his phone beeping from the bedside table. He picked up his cell and opened the message...as he read it and who it was from, a huge happy grin spread across his lips.

_Happy Birthday, Sammy!_

Sam put the phone back on the table and walked into the bathroom, climbing into the shower. His smile stayed on his face as he realised it was just a few more hours until he could see Dean again.

* * *

Dean had just wished Sam happy birthday over a text...it wasn't right. He had been with Sam on all of his birthday's, wished him happy birthday to his face, not over the phone. He pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed, closing his eyes; he would be able to see Sam and wish him a proper happy birthday soon enough. It was only about seven hours until Sam's party...he groaned and flopped onto his back. _'Seven hours! This is so not right...I should be with him now. I shouldn't have to wait to see my brother on his birthday...his eighteenth for crying out loud!' _

He lifted his head as he heard the bedroom door creak open. He sighed angrily as he saw his Dad walk into the room and close it behind him, standing in front of it. "What do you want?" He asked and let his head fall back onto the pillows.

John stayed silent for a moment, just staring at his son laid on the bed; he was angry, disappointed and disgusted...he had never felt this way towards Dean before. "I've been talking to Bobby..." He said slightly quiet...but his voice was still full of authority, as always. He had thought Dean would have said something, but when he didn't he went on. "He was telling me you...you and...you and Sam have..." He paused for a moment, not comfortable at all saying what he was trying to. "...been _together_ for a few years."

Dean knew what his farther was waiting for...and he wasn't going to just say it, his Dad would have to ask. "And?"

John made an aggravated noise in the back of his throat. "Well, have you?"

Dean smirked cockily up at the dirty white ceiling; he was glad he was finally able to get to his Dad. After Sam had been taken by the demon, he had yelled, cursed, screamed and even hit his Dad...and got no reaction apart from the older man saying it wasn't his fault. Now, he was finally getting a reaction...even if it was about him and his brother dating instead of it been about his Dad letting Sam get taken. "Yep; since he was fourteen."

John nodded, trying not to get even angrier and yell at him. "You started sleeping with Sam when he was fourteen?"

Dean lifted his head to glare at his Dad. "No. We started _going out_ when he was fourteen..."

"You said you started sleeping with him three weeks before he was fifthteen...that makes him fourteen, Dean."

Dean gave his Dad an irritated look, before letting his head flop back onto the bed. "You're making it sound like I'm some kind of pervert!" He said angrily. At first it had crossed his mind plenty of times that maybe there was something wrong with him...that maybe he was some kind of pervert...but Sam had told him there was nothing wrong with him, that how he felt was perfectly normal as long as Sam felt the same way. John scoffed quietly. Dean pushed himself up and stared at his Dad. "I'm not." He growled.

"Did you make him?"

Dean's eyes widened...and then narrowed in anger. "You think I _raped_ Sammy!?" He yelled as he pushed himself off the bed quickly; he didn't understand how his Dad could ask something like that...sure, it was obvious he was disgusted at what he had found out...but how could he think he would hurt Sam like that?

"That's not what I said." John told him, for some reason he was slightly less angry than he had been a moment ago.

"You just asked if I _made _him!?"

John sighed. "Just because you made him doesn't necessarily mean you _raped_ him."

"I didn't _make_ him! He wanted to! We both did!"

"He was just a kid, Dean. You should have known better." John told him, taking a step away from the door and closer to his son.

"_Just a kid_? Are you totally fucking stupid!?" He practically screamed at his Dad. "When he was fourteen; he hadn't been a kid for years, you stupid bastard! Neither of us was; I went on my first hunt when I was _eight_, Sammy was twelve when he had to go on his first...I begged you, I literally fucking begged you not to let Sam go, but you just told me he was old enough and had his responsibilities just like me and you. What kind of farther would say something like that? What kind of farther drags his sons out to hunt monsters? No matter what had happened, you should have put us first –you should have at least put Sammy first- instead of putting your need for revenge first. _You_ should have known better!" Dean said; his voice wasn't raised higher than it would have been in an ordinary conversation...but it was filled with ten times more fury than it had ever been before.

John had kept quiet during Dean's little speech, his anger growing with every word his son threw at him. He had never felt this way towards Dean before...Dean was the good one, the son that followed his every order without question or dispute. But everything had changed when Sam had been taken...and he had finally found out why Dean was angry with him for it. He took a few more steps closer to Dean; it was an intimidating gesture in some ways. "You're saying I'm a bad farther?"

Dean stepped closer to his Dad, squaring up to him just as intimidating as his farther had done to him. "You _are_ a bad farther. You dragged us away from anything normal we could have had. You made our life _hell_...we were kids, we needed you, we needed our Dad, not some hunter bent on getting revenge."

"Are you saying you'd be happy not getting that thing that killed your mother!? You're happy to let it get away!?" John asked; his voice had risen to an angry yell.

"That's not what I'm saying! But don't you think Mom would have wanted better for us? Wanted Sammy to be raised a kid, not a hunter?" Dean started, but before he could continue John spoke.

"Do you think your mother would want you sleeping with your brother?" John asked, his voice was low in a somewhat frightening but smug tone.

Dean's eyes widened in shock; he had never thought about what his Mom would think of his and Sam's relationship...but he should have known his Dad would bring her into it a some point or another. His eyes narrowed in anger, frustration and a dark hatred. He launched his fist at his Dad, hitting him square in the jaw. "Don't bring her into this!" He grabbed his Dad's shirt, pulling him forward –and stopping him from falling backwards. He punched him in the face again. "She has nothing to do with what me and Sam are to each other!" He managed to punch him again before Bobby burst into the room.

"What the hell-!? Boy, let go off your farther." He yelled. When Dean kept hold of his Dad's shirt glaring hatefully at the older man, he moved closer and wrapped his hand around Dean's fist. "Dean, come on now, let go."

Dean pulled his Dad close, their faces threatening inches away from the others. "Maybe if you had raised us right, Sam and me wouldn't be together like we are." He pushed his Dad backwards, letting go of his shirt. He stormed out of the room, slamming the door as he went.

"You need t' stop this." Bobby said looking over at John.

"Their brother's Bobby!" John told him. "You should have told me what was going on."

"Don't give me that." Bobby said as his eyes narrowed into a disappointed look. "Those boys are all each other have. They're all they've ever had...are you really that surprised at how they are with each other? Because I tell you I'd been expecting it since they were little."

"I'm not surprised at all." John said truthfully as he sat on the end of Dean's bed.

Bobby's disappointed look changed to one of confusion. "Then what's the problem?"

"They're brother's Bobby, don't you see how wrong that is? It's wrong and..._disgusting_." John said quietly.

Bobby noted how John sounded ashamed as he said the last word, but it wasn't at his boys it was more like he was ashamed at himself for saying something like that about them...Bobby sympathized with him, he realised it couldn't be easy finding out your two sons are in a relationship with each other...but, of course this didn't mean he was going to be easy on John for acting the way he was. "Since when is anythin' right when it comes t' love? Those boys...see nothing wrong with how they are towards each other, and neither do I. If you don't at least tell them you're not gonna do anything to split 'em up...you'll lose both of them for good...'coz I'm telling you, if you make them choose, it won't be you they pick."

John looked up at Bobby, but didn't say anything.

Bobby left the room and went down to the kitchen where Dean was standing against the work surface, bottle in hand. "If ya' keep drinking, you're gonna be an alcoholic...and that'll piss Sam of royally." He said jokingly, trying to lighten the dark mood that was in the kitchen...especially around Dean.

Dean looked at Bobby and then took a long drink from the bottle. Bobby sighed and sat down at the table. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Dean spoke. "When I get Sam back I ain't gonna have to drink so much." He took another drink.

Bobby smiled sadly and nodded once; he knew how much he missed Sam...but he couldn't even imagine how much Dean was missing him. "Don' worry, he'll be back soon."

"Yeah. I know." Dean said quietly into the top of his bottle; he was sure Sammy was going to remember who he really was soon...he still had parts of the real Sam there; in fact, most of this Sam was already the old Sam...he was going to get the real Sam back soon, he was, he was sure of it.

* * *

Dean walked into the nightclub, he hadn't heard of it before until Sam had text him the address...it seemed an okay place, it was a lot cleaner than the place Sam slept in. The bar was almost the full length of one side of the building, it stopped just before the dance floor started–which was packed full of people. He looked around for Sam and eventually spotted him on the dance floor...in-between two other guys. Dean felt his anger –which was still there after this morning's conversation with his farther- rising as he watched Sam and the two guys, who were a lot older than Sam; Sam's hips were grinding against the black haired man's in front of him, his ass rubbing against the dark skinned man behind him, his arms were high above his head and his head bent backwards as the black haired man's lips attacked his neck and the dark skinned man's hands were roaming his body. Dean was about to storm over there and drag Sam away from the older men when his eyes connected with his younger brother's.

Sam's whole face lit up instantly, he said something to the men and rushed over to Dean. Dean watched Sam making his way closer to him, his eyes roaming his little brother's body; Sam's face was bright red –probably from his dancing, he was wearing a tight dark blue top and even tighter black jeans. He didn't realise how close Sam was until he heard him shout his name and throw his arms around his neck, in a tight hug. Dean's arms moved on their own, wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him tightly and taking in the smell of Sam mixed with sweat and a slight hint of cologne?...Since when did Sam wear cologne?

Dean felt Sam loosen his grip and pull back a little, he let his arms move so his hands rested gently on Sam's hips...his thumbs touching the skin above Sam's jeans where his top didn't cover. "Hey." Dean grinned.

Sam was smiling widely...and happily. "You came!" He exclaimed.

"I told you I would." Dean said, shouting slightly so Sam could hear him over the music.

Sam's smile faded slightly and he pulled away further. He grabbed Dean's leather jacket and held it open. "And you wore a shirt!" He exclaimed looking at Dean's black button down shirt.

Dean scratched the back of his head, embarrassed. "Yeah...erm, sorry, I usually stick to bars and stuff, not nightclubs." He said truthfully; it wasn't just that he didn't go to nightclubs...he had wanted to try and look nice for Sam.

"What? No, no, I like it! You look _really_ good!" Sam smiled widely again.

Dean smiled back. "So, erm, you wan' a drink?"

"Yeah, come on." Sam said and grabbed Dean's hand in his, pulling him towards the bar.

Dean smiled at the back of Sam's head...and in that moment, he decided he was going to have some fun tonight, he was going to make sure Sam had fun tonight...and he was going to do whatever that took.

* * *

End of chapter 6!

Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the reviews, there's so many and I only posted the fic yesterday, thank-you all so much! And I am so glad everyone who reviewed is enjoying the story so much! xD


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The party and the alley.

* * *

Dean was standing at one of the high tables close to the bar, his eyes fixed on Sam who was sitting on the high stool opposite him. He smiled at Sam as the eighteen year old put his bottle on the table after a long drink; Sam's cheeks were tinted pink from his drinking...Dean was sure his brother had been drinking for a while before he had got here.

"So..." Sam started, grinning across the table at Dean.

"So?"

"You get me owt for my birthday?" Sam asked as he leaned over the table, getting closer to Dean as he bit his bottom lip...almost teasingly.

Dean had to laugh at Sam's forwardness; when it came to his birthday presents, Sam had always beaten around the bush or gave what he thought was subtle hints as to what he wanted. "Nothing...yet, I mean. I had no idea what to get you." He paused and just looked into Sam's eyes before taking a quick drink from his bottle. "So, what do you want?"

Sam grinned widely as his bottom lip slipped free from his teeth. "You're actually going to get me something?" His grin only widened as he watched Dean nod. "Well, I wasn't actually expecting anything but since you asked...I want you to take me out."

"Huh?" Dean asked, giving his brother a confused look.

"Yeah, I want you to take me out...y'know like a date. I don't mean anywhere fancy or expensive, just somewhere we can go together." Sam said. He gave Dean a hopeful look, but inside he was scared Dean was going to say no...say he didn't want to go out on a date with a prostitute. He licked and then bit his bottom lip nervously.

"That's all you want?" Dean asked.

"Oh, and a dance." Sam smiled cheekily.

Dean laughed and then nodded. "Alright, I'll take you out...and I'll even dance with you, but we're having at least two more drinks before we go out there." He smiled and jerked his head towards the dance floor.

Sam smiled happily...it was the smile that was wide, innocent and childlike. "I'll have a vodka and coke!" He yelled to Dean as the blond moved away from the table.

******

Dean grabbed the drinks from the bar and turned around, he started back towards the table where Sam was sat...but stopped when he saw Sam standing in front of the table with the blond man who he had been dancing with before. When he saw the man's hand placed on the small of Sam's back, a flurry of emotions ran through Dean...the most been jealousy and of course, anger.

Sam was talking to the man with a huge smile on his face; he didn't seem to notice the man's eyes roaming his body...or he did and just didn't care. Dean glared at the man...and as if sensing Dean looking at him, the blond looked over at him and smirked deviously. As Dean's anger was rising, the man turned back to Sam and said something before pressing his lips to Sam's and moving his hand down to cup Sam's bum. He started walking over to the table again as he realised Sam wasn't pushing the guy away. He watched the man pull away and smirk widely at Sam...Sam hit him in the shoulder and yelled jerk at him as the guy moved towards the dance floor. Sam huffed a sigh and then turned back to the table, sitting on the stool just as Dean put the drinks down.

"Here." Dean said passing the vodka over to Sam.

"Thanks." Sam smiled widely as he took a drink from his glass. "So, after this...we get to dance? You can't go back on what you said...I won't let you." He grinned as he leaned over the table again.

"No way, I'm having at least two more drinks before you get me over there." Dean said and tried to smirk...but he was still thinking about that blond guy kissing Sam.

Sam smirked playfully. "Oh...I get it; you can't dance, can you?"

Dean managed a small grin before taking a drink from his bottle. "I can dance...I just don't. So, don't worry I won't embarrass you."

Sam frowned lightly, confused. "Wha-?...I wouldn't care if you did...oh, wait, I'm not saying you would embarrass me or anything...I just mean if you did, I-I wouldn't care b-because-oh, I'm gonna shut up now." He said and took a long drink –emptying his glass.

Dean chuckled; he loved it when Sam got embarrassed...he always looked so cute. "I'll go get more drinks." He reached his hand over to Sam's head and ruffled his hair affectionately.

Sam's eyes widened as he watched Dean make his way to the bar again. Dean had ruffled his hair...why did that feel so familiar? It was the same feeling that ran through him when Dean had called him Sammy...why did Dean do this to him? It was only the blond man that could make him feel so happy and safe and...that he didn't want to be away from him. He swallowed hard at realising he was going to mess up what he had with Dean –whatever that was- sooner or later.

"Here we go." Dean said and placed two glasses in front of Sam.

"T-thanks."

"What's wrong?" Dean asked looking at Sam's flushed face.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. C'mon, drink up, I wanna dance!" He grinned and grabbed his drink.

******

Dean and Sam had been on the dance floor for almost ten minutes now...they were close together, but they weren't touching each other...much to both of their disappointment. "Hey, Sam..."

"Yeah?"

Dean's hands reached out and grabbed Sam's hips, pulling him closer...but they still weren't touching. "The blond guy over at the bar...I saw you dancing with him when I came in and...I saw him kissing you when I was at the bar earlier...um, who is he, y'know, to you?" He asked, his voice made him sound nervous...but he was scared. He was scared Sam was going to say something he didn't want to hear...something along the lines of him and the blond been together...he wouldn't be able to deal with that, it would kill him and he knew it.

Sam looked up at Dean for a moment before pulling an annoyed look. "He's Luke...he works...well, where I do. He's okay and all but he can be annoying and he likes touching me to get on my nerves...especially seen as he knows I like-..." Sam's annoyed look faded and changed to a small smile full of excitement. "Wait a sec...are you jealous of Luke?" He asked. He only managed to ask now because he was on his way to been drunk...otherwise he wouldn't have been able to gather the courage to ask. His smile grew wider as he saw Dean's cheeks heat up slightly. "Oh my god, you are, aren't you!?" He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

"Maybe...a little." Dean said quietly. He watched Sam look up at him with that hopeful look again and he couldn't help but answer truthfully. "Yes, okay, I am. I saw him kiss you and I'll wanted to do was knock him out." He averted his eyes quickly as he realised he had said more than he had meant to...he kicked himself mentally for drinking so much today.

Sam tightened his grip around his neck and pressed his body to Dean's. Dean's eyes snapped back to Sam immediately. "You don't have to be jealous of Luke...it's not him I like." They stared at each other and Sam licked his dry lips.

That was it. Dean couldn't stop himself anymore...he had to have Sam. He moved closer to Sam slowly, their faces only mere inches apart. Dean gripped Sam's hips tighter as the younger's eyes fell from his and landed on his lips. He kept his eyes locked on Sam's as he pressed their lips together gently...he watched as Sam's eyes slid shut as his arms tightened around his. The kiss stayed slow and soft for only a few seconds before they both completely let go...Dean's tongue slid across the line of Sam's mouth which quickly opened welcoming the wet pink flesh, Sam's hands fisted in Dean's short blond hair pulling them closer together, Dean's hands slid from Sam's hips to his bum grabbing at it tightly and pulling him closer to him and making their groins grind together as they moved to the music.

Sam was the first one to pull away; breathing deeply...Dean could have kept doing that all night without pulling away; he hadn't kissed Sam in so long...he had the same excited and tingling feeling he had the first time Sam had kissed him.

Sam was still breathing deeply as he looked away from Dean's lips to his eyes. He had it again...that familiar feeling. He didn't understand...but he didn't care, he wanted Dean and he wasn't going to let him go away until he had had him.

Dean moved his hands to Sam's hips –after squeezing his ass- and pulled him closer, even though they were as close as they could get, so all it did was press their groins harder together; he saw Sam's eyes light up and heard a small moan come from his lips as their groins touched harder. "I want you." He said into Sam's mouth before their lips connected again.

Sam pulled away first, breathless again. "About time." He said before leaning in to kiss Dean.

******

Dean had a huge smirk on his face...it had been there since Sam had grabbed his hand and said they needed to go back to his place. Now. They had just left the club –Sam had said bye to the people he had come with, Luke included. Dean fished his car keys out of his pocket with his free hand –Sam was still holding onto his other.

"Whoa, hold on a minute." Sam said pulling on Dean's hand, stopping the older man from making his way to his car across the road. "What're you doing?" He asked looking up at Dean's confused expression.

"Going to the car, so we can get to your place. Now. Remember?" Dean grinned.

Sam smiled and moved closer to Dean. "We aren't going to end up at my place if we go in your car...we'll end up in a ditch somewhere or in the side of someone else's car. You're not driving when you're drunk." He said and turned away from the road, pulling Dean with him as they started towards a dark alley.

"I'm not drunk." Dean told his little brother...even though he knew he was slightly drunk. He just wanted to get to Sam's place as quickly as possible; he hadn't touched Sam in just under eight months...and for the past few weeks he could have done whatever he wanted with Sam, but hadn't because he had been told he couldn't and there was the fact that he didn't want Sam to forget himself completely but Sam wanted it, he wanted Dean...so that made it okay. He followed Sam down the dark alley which looked as if it went on forever.

"I don't care, you're still not driving. My place is only twenty minutes away." Sam said smiled over his shoulder at Dean.

Dean stopped walking, making Sam stop too. As Sam turned around to look at Dean, the older man pulled him closer to him and crashed his lips against the younger's. Sam let go of Dean's hand and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling them closer together. As if he'd done it before, Sam knew exactly when to jump up so he could wrap his legs around Dean's waist. He felt Dean grin against his lips as he pushed him against the wall.

Dean pulled away and latched his lips to Sam's neck, listening to Sam panting and moaning quietly. With each kiss and nip he pressed harder against Sam's hard member. All he wanted to do was be inside Sam.

"D-Dean...c'mon, please just...uh-uh..." Sam moaned, pushing against Dean as he pressed against him.

Dean pulled away from Sam's neck and looked up at him, their lust glazed eyes locking together. "Tell me, Sammy, tell me what you want." He said slightly out of breath himself.

Sam pushed against Dean harder. "I want you in me...now, please."

Dean smiled and kissed Sam's neck before moving his mouth to his ear. "Whatever you want, _my_ Sammy." He set Sam on the ground and undid the button and pulled the zip of Sam's jeans down quickly...he pushed the black denim and the boxer shorts down to his ankles.

Sam didn't notice the familiar feeling run through him again...he was too busy watching Dean slip his hand in-between his legs to his entrance. No, he didn't have time for that. He grabbed Dean's wrist. "No, don't, its okay, just go in." He said into Dean's mouth, which was inches from his own.

Dean kept his head close to Sam's as he shook it. "No way, Sammy."

"Please...I-I just want you in me already."

Dean looked into Sam's eyes. "It'll hurt."

Sam smiled. "Yeah, I know...I don't care. Just get in me." He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck.

Dean nodded and started undoing his jeans...he paused for a moment as he felt Sam's lips on his neck, nipping and sucking lightly. He quickly pushed his jeans and boxers down and pulled on Sam's right leg, wrapping it around his waist as much as his jeans would let him. "Ready?" He asked. Sam pulled away from his neck and looked into Dean's eyes, he nodded. Dean took hold of his hard cock and pressed it to Sam's entrance...Sam pressed his lips to Dean's in a heated passionate kiss. Dean pushed in harder than he had meant to and knew it had hurt as Sam's mouth opened wide against his own and he gasped. He knew he should wait but he couldn't, Dean pushed further into Sam's warm tight hole...knowing it was wrong but loving the way Sam was gasping and arching, pressing closer against him and pressing down on his cock. Dean pressed his lips to Sam's arched neck, kissing it once before speaking against it. "So fucking tight Sammy." He gasped. He stopped pushing when he realised he was fully inside Sam.

He waited a short while before looking up at Sam, who nodded to him...telling Dean it was okay to move, that was how Sam he had used to tell him. Dean smiled against Sam's neck. He slowly pulled almost all the way out before slamming back into him.

Sam's back arched further away from the wall and he did his best to push down onto Dean's cock further. "Ah!"

Dean started to move faster and harder in and out of Sam. He tried to keep his moaning and groaning as quiet as he possibly could...he wanted to hear Sam's moaning and gasping more than anything else.

Sam's hands gripped tight at Dean's shoulders and he moaned loudly. He couldn't believe this...he was ready to cum already. It wasn't fair; he didn't want this to be over so quickly. "D-Dean...I-I'm gonna..." His hands tightened on Dean's shoulders as he pulled him closer. "Ah!"

Dean groaned as he felt Sam's insides tighten around his cock...making him release into Sam. He held onto Sam tightly, listening to him panting.

"I-I...I'm sorry." Sam said quietly, still trying to catch his breath.

Dean lifted his head from where he had let it fall on Sam's shoulder and looked up to his brother. "What're you talking about?" He asked with a confused look.

"I-I...err, I don't usually, y'know, cum so soon." Sam smiled shyly...almost embarrassed.

"I don't mind." Dean said and kissed Sam's neck, smiling when he heard his brother moan. "Anyway, we still got to get to you're place, right?" He grinned.

Sam couldn't help the smile spread across his face. "Yeah, we should get going."

Dean let Sam's leg slide down his body till his foot was back on the floor. He zipped his jeans back up and then helped Sam with his. He grabbed Sam's hand as they set off to his place.

* * *

End of chapter 7!

Thanks for reading, reviewing and stuff!

Right, I know the lemon scene was over quickly but that's how it was supposed to be...it was supposed to be something that wasn't exactly meant to happen, so therefore it was quick...but the next one is going to be longer, if it goes as planned it's supposed to be sweet and slow. Anyway, I'll update soon and you'll have to tell me what you think. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Sam's place and Bobby's house.

* * *

Dean pulled Sam's tight jeans off his feet and threw them somewhere behind him, with the rest of the discarded cloths. He climbed back onto the bed, kneeling in-between Sam's thighs as he bent forward to capture his younger brother's lips in a sweet soft kiss. He loved the way Sam felt completely naked beneath his own naked body. He also loved the way Sam would always –without a doubt- cling to him...the way he was doing so now; his right arm draped over his shoulder and digging into his back, his left arm over his other shoulder but fisted upwards tightly into his short blond hair and his legs wrapped tightly around his hips.

He rocked slowly against Sam, loving and wanting more of the boy's moans. He pressed down harder against Sam's hard –and already weeping- cock. He pulled away from his brother's mouth and kissed along his jaw-line to his ear, he bit gently at the skin before leaning closer and whispering, "So hot, Sammy. Wanna be in you." He kissed at the skin just below Sam's ear.

Sam moaned loudly and he rolled his hips up against Dean's, moaning again as his cock pressed against the blond's. "Go...on...then..." He panted and then tightened his legs around Dean's hips, bringing the older man closer to him. Dean's breath was hot against Sam's neck and sent shivers down his spine...he couldn't help but want more, he wanted to feel Dean's breath against his lips, he wanted to feel it against his chest, his stomach and even his cock...but more than his breath, he just wanted to feel Dean...inside him. "Dean...?"

"Yeah?" Dean asked quickly, his voice low and full of want and lust. He kissed around Sam's neck.

"D-did...you heard...me, right?" Sam asked panting slightly; rocking gently together was making him harder than he thought was ever possible.

Dean pulled away from Sam's neck, resting on his forearms as he looked down into Sam's glazed eyes. "I heard you, Sammy..." He said quietly. He bent forward and pressed his lips against Sam's. "I just..." He licked at Sam's bottom lip before giving him a quick peck of a kiss. "...God, you're so fucking hot..." He pressed his lips quickly to Sam's again as he pressed down harder against him. "Just...don' wanna hurt you..." He said looking down at Sam with a soft and somewhat hurt look in his eyes; he had hurt Sam earlier in the alley...he knew he would by going into him dry and without preparing Sam, but he hadn't realised how much he had until he had pulled Sam's pants and underwear off...and seen the blood leaking from his opening where he had ripped the ring of muscle. He pushed his right hand in-between their bodies and pushed it down until his fingers were gently touching his opening.

Sam smiled up at Dean, small and warmly. "Don't be...silly. Just...please...wanna be with you..." He said and traced his fingertips against Dean's cheek. He couldn't believe Dean was been so gentle...even though he knew what he was, what he did on a daily bases. Sam cringed inwardly; he didn't want to be thinking about his job when he was with Dean like this, it wasn't like that...it was different, he liked Dean and he was sure Dean liked him, too.

"Okay, Sammy...whatever you want." Dean slid his tongue across Sam's bottom lip slowly, before sliding it in-between Sam's parted lips. He pressed one finger into Sam's bloody entrance...slightly surprised by how easily it slipped in without any force, he told himself it must have been because of earlier in the alley. He kissed at Sam's collarbone as the boy moaned and arched up off the bed. He pulled his finger out and then pushed back in, watching Sam close his eyes and moan under his breath. "'Nother one?"

Sam only had a chance to nod once before Dean pushed another finger inside him; he moaned and rolled his head to the side.

Dean sucked at Sam's collarbone and rolled his hips down against his brother's, with how Dean's arm was stretched down into Sam it was slightly awkward...but that didn't mean either of them enjoyed it any less. He pulled his fingers out slowly and then thrust them back in quickly.

"Ah...D-Dean...please...want you..." Sam whimpered.

Dean lifted away from Sam's collarbone and move closer to his lips. "Sure ya' ready?" He groaned, wanting Sam to be ready. Sam lifted his head slightly and pressed his lips to Dean's. Taking that as a yes, Dean pulled his fingers out of Sam slowly and gently...as he kept their lips moulded together, he took hold of his hard leaking cock and lined himself up with Sam's entrance. He pulled his lips away from Sam's. "Ready?"

Sam nodded and pressed his lips back to Dean's.

Dean smiled against Sam's lips and gently rolled his hips forward, once the tip was inside Sam he pushed harder. He listened to Sam's pants and moans as his lips opened wide against Dean's slightly parted ones. "Sorry..." Dean whispered as he pushed hard into Sam –in that one hard move, he bottomed out inside Sam- feeling bad as he heard and felt Sammy cry out.

"S-s'okay...s'okay, keep...keep going..." Sam whimpered and tried to push against Dean, but couldn't quite force his body to move.

Dean nodded and kissed Sam's jaw-line and his neck, nipping every now and then. He pulled out and pushed back into Sam slowly. He kept his slow but hard pace going as he placed his hand on the small of Sam's back, holding him close to him.

Sam's back arched further into Dean as he felt the blond's hand on his back. He wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and his legs around his lower back, pulling Dean even closer to him...and hopefully showing Dean he was okay and he wanted more. "Dean...p-please...it's okay...h-harder-ah!" He moaned out loudly as he lifted his legs higher up Dean's back, somehow making Dean slide deeper inside him.

Dean pushed his right arm under Sam's shoulder, holding him close, and using his left hand to rub at the tip of Sam's cock. He pushed into Sam harder, making him scream out.

"Ahhh! D-Dean-!"

Dean smirked, realising he had finally found Sam's prostrate. He pulled back and then pushed forward harder and harder with each thrust. He tightened his grip around the base of Sam's weeping cock and started to pump the long length. He couldn't help the moans and groans that fled his lips as he slammed into Sam's wet warmth.

"Dean...Dean...Dean-ahh!" Sam chanted as he rolled his hips in time with Dean's rough thrusts. "I'm gonna..."

Dean moved in and out of Sam faster and harder and pumped his cock in time with his thrusts. He pressed his lips to Sam's cheek. "Cum for me Sammy." He tightened his arm around Sam's shoulder, pulling him even closer. "Cum for me..._my_ Sammy..."

Sam came fast and hard, squirting his white hot seed all over their stomachs and Dean's hand. Even as he continued pushing back against Dean's thrusts as he came down from his high –that Dean was still yet to have- he couldn't help but think he came because Dean had told him to. He tightened his arms around Dean's neck as he felt the older man release inside him again...he moaned loudly at the feeling of Dean firing his seed inside him.

Dean collapsed on top of Sam's sweat slicked shaking body. He pressed light kisses to the crook of Sam's neck as he listened to his younger brother panting. After a short while of listening to Sam, he lifted up and looked down at Sam. "You okay?"

Sam took a few shaky breaths before he was able to answer. "Y-yeah..." He smiled and traced his fingertips against Dean's cheek, smiling slightly wider as he noticed Dean lean into the touch. "K-kinda...tired, now t-though...and maybe...a-a little sore..." He laughed lightly.

Dean smiled affectionately down at Sam for a while before pulling out of him and climbing off the bed. He grabbed Sam's shirt off the floor and wiped at his stomach and then cleaned Sam up. He pulled Sam up to his feet by his hands, apologising as he saw Sam wincing from the sudden movement. He wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and helped him to the top of the bed and then under the covers, climbing in next to him.

Sam immediately rolled onto his side as soon as Dean's body hit the mattress. He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, nuzzling his chest sleepily and lazily.

Dean smiled a sad but content smile; he had got what he wanted...but what if this was going to somehow push Sam away and make him forget?...but he couldn't help the joy that was running through his body as he felt Sam curled against him. He wrapped an arm over Sam's waist and the other under his shoulders, pulling him close.

"Night Dean..." Sam said sleepily and kissed his chest.

"Goodnight..._my_ Sammy." He said, pressing his face against Sam's hair.

******

Sam was in a dreamless sleep, with only strings of words coming from one voice that broke through the darkness.

"_Sam, c'mon, you gotta get up!"_

"_Sammy, please, please don't cry. Come on, he'll be home soon."_

"_I would _never_ let anything bad happen to you, I won't let anything bad get you, you believe me, right Sammy?"_

"My _Sammy..."_

"_I love you, Sammy."_

"_Sammy, I don't want anyone but you, you understand?" _

Sam's eyes shot open and he had no idea why he had woken up so suddenly. His alarm hadn't gone off and it wouldn't today because he didn't have work, he hadn't had a bad dream...in fact, he couldn't remember his dream at all, but he had a feeling that he had been getting a lot lately...one of familiarity. Thinking about it now, he had had the same feeling all last night when Dean was on top of him...inside him; he was just too distracted to realise it then. Then for the first time since he had woken he realised he wasn't alone...and he smiled happily and contently.

Dean was woken as he felt Sam's arms tightening around his waist; he knew it was Sam...he didn't know how he knew it was Sam, he just always knew when it was Sam. Everything that happened last night came flooding back to him...and his eyes shot open immediately, wanting and hoping and even praying that somehow last night had made _his_ Sam come back to him and it was him that was laid next to him...the one he had practically raised, the one that he was always with, the one he loved more than anything else and the one who felt the same.

He looked down at Sam, who was looking up at him with a happy but careful look on his face...and he tried to hide his disappointment. This wasn't his Sammy, this was still the Sam that thought he was a prostitute and thought of Dean as a client. "Hey..." He said quietly, with a small lazy smile on his face.

"Hey..." Sam said and his smile was anything but lazy.

"You don't have work today...do you?" Dean asked as his hand stroked absently at Sam's messy brown hair.

Sam tried not to let his smile widen...and was only half successful. "Nope. Took the day off."

"Really?" Dean asked, smiling widely and somewhat cheekily. He pulled Sam closer to him and buried his face in his hair. "So, you can go out then?"

Sam smiled into Dean's chest as his hand ran up and down his side. "I could...if I had someone to go out with." He bit his bottom lip and looked up at Dean, a playful look on his face.

Dean laughed. "Come on, I just have to stop off at my friends, gotta pick something up."

******

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop outside the house. He climbed out and bent forward to look in the car and over to Sam. "You coming in?" They had walked to the nightclub they had been at last night to pick the Impala up and then Dean had driven straight to Bobby's house...they had talked the whole way, just like they had done so many times before.

"Oh, y-yeah, sure." Sam said and hurried out of the car, looking at all the broken cars in the yard. He rushed around the front of the car and followed Dean to the front door.

Dean didn't know when the idea came to him or if it was even going to work, but he had to try it...Sam was here at Bobby's house with Dean the day before he had been taken, they had spent all morning in their bed, their bodies tangled together. He had suddenly thought if Sam was in their room again or even just the house...maybe he would remember. He unlocked the door and took hold of Sam's hand, pulling him into the house.

"So, you live here with your friend permanently?" Sam asked curiously as he looked around the room he was in.

"Not exactly. I stay here quite a bit, but I tend to travel a lot too...so I end up in motels most of the time." Dean told him as he made his way over to the fridge. He grabbed two beers and turned back to look at Sam, who was looking around the room and the kitchen curiously...but Dean couldn't see any hint of recognition on Sam's face and that was disappointing. He walked over to Sam and held a bottle over to him.

"Thanks." Sam smiled and took the bottle. "I kind of thought of you as someone who lived alone in an apartment that was filled with empty Chinese take-out cartons..." He laughed jokingly.

Dean laughed. "Well you got it half right. I always leave plenty of empty cartons." He put his bottle down on the table and walked to the hallway. "I'll just be a minute, wait here a sec." He said and disappeared up the stairs; he thought maybe if he left Sam alone...it might be better for him, that way he might remember something.

Sam was looking around the room curiously; his eyes landed on the book case and as he set off towards it...he heard the front door open. He looked over his shoulder –for some weird reason expecting it to be Dean walking through the door- and his eyes widened in surprise. He spun around to look at the man standing in front of the door...his eyes wide and filled with shock just like his face. "O-oh, erm, h-hi..." Sam smiled nervously. He didn't know what to do...the man was just staring at him.

"Bobby..." Dean's voice broke through the silence and both Sam and Bobby turned to look at the blond. "Hey, what're you doing back so early?" He asked, moving over to Sam.

Bobby's gaze had fallen back onto Sam. "I, err, found that _thing_ we were looking for...I thought I'd come back here to see if anyone was home yet." He said slowly as he stared at Sam.

Sam shifted nervously under Bobby's gaze and moved closer to Dean's side. Dean looked down at Sam and then back to Bobby. "You found it? You're sure?" Bobby nodded. Dean was about to ask something else when he heard an engine raw up the yard. He frowned at Bobby. "_He's _here?"

"Sorry, boy, if I'd have known you and...your friend were here, I wouldn't have told him to come over." Bobby gave him an apologetic look.

"Don't tell him we're here, Bobby. I mean it." Dean said and grabbed hold of Sam's hand, pulling him out of the room and toward the stairs.

"Err, Dean wait! What's wrong? Why're we running?" Sam asked as he was dragged up the stairs.

Dean pulled him down the long corridor. "Sammy, I'll explain, just come on!" He pushed one of the many doors open and hurried him and Sam into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

Sam looked around the room as Dean scurried over to the window...Sam froze in his place.

* * *

End of chapter 8!

Thanks for reading, reviewing and faving and stuff!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Seven months?

* * *

Dean watched his Dad climb out of his car and make his way towards the house. "Shit." The last thing he needed now was for his Dad to be here; he didn't want to see him and start arguing with him in front of Sam and he most defiantly didn't want John to see Sam, he knew for a fact he'd be the one to push Sammy too far and make him forget who he is...Dean was not going to allow that to happen.

He turned around to look at Sam, ready to make an explanation up for why he dragged him up to his room –_ their room_-...but he was too surprised by the sight of Sam. Sam was stood in the same place he had been in when Dean had pushed him into the room, but now his hands were fisted by his sides, his whole body trembling and his eyes wider than they had ever been before. This sight scared him.

He rushed to Sam, his hands going straight to cup his face. "Sammy? Sam, what's wrong?" He asked urgently. Sam didn't answer, his eyes just widened. "Sam? Sammy?" He shook Sam lightly, trying to get his eyes to at least focus on him. They did. Dean's eyes widened...Sam's eyes changed. They'd focused on him and they were different. They were _Sam's_. _His Sammy's_. They were looking at him...and they were _seeing_ him, Sammy _recognised _him. "S-Sam?"

Sam's face paled. "D-Dean?" Before Dean could react at all...Sam's head fell back limp and his whole body fell down to the floor, hitting it with a thud.

Dean stared down at Sam for a moment; complete shock took over his whole body...then it hit him. "Sam!" He fell to the floor, pulling Sam into his lap and holding him tightly and closely before standing up with Sam in his arms. He ran out of his room and down the hall shouting, "Bobby, help!"

******

Dean was knelt down next to the sofa that Sam was laid unconscious on. He had hold of Sam's hand in both of his, his lips pressed to Sam's knuckles. He kept whispering the same two words against Sam's knuckles: "Please, Sammy."

John was watching silently from the kitchen, a disgusted look on his face. Bobby was filling a bowl with cold water in the sink close to John. He turned the tap off and stood next to his friend. "Either you get rid'a that look on ya face...or ya get outta my house!" He said quietly, but made sure it was loud enough for him to hear and that it was challenging enough for him to know he was serious.

John kept his gaze on his sons, mainly his eldest. "You're joking, right?"

"Do I look like 'm joking?" Bobby asked sternly. "Those boys love and need each other...ge' used to it! 'Coz they'll be together once Sam wakes up."

"You mean if he remembers who Dean is...didn't you say it was more likely that Sam would forget than remember?"

"Oh, you'd just love that, wouldn't ya!" Bobby exclaimed angrily. He walked off into the living room, knowing he would swing for John if he stayed with the man any longer. He put the bowl on the floor and took the flannel off of Sam's forehead and placed it back on his head, after re-wetting it. He looked down worriedly at Dean; apart from whispering against Sam's knuckles he hadn't said a word to anyone in almost four hours now. "Dean?"

Dean kept his gaze on Sam as he spoke; his voice quiet and filled with concern. "When's he gonna wake up, Bobby?"

"I don' know boy."

Dean looked up at Bobby, worry covering his features and tears brimming in his eyes. "He'll remember who he is, won't he Bobby?"

Bobby looked down at Dean, knowing he should tell the truth that he didn't know...but it was unlikely Sam would. If he was going to remember he shouldn't have passed out like he did...he didn't know of any Demon curses that knocked humans out when the curse was wearing off. But he couldn't do that. The whole situation was breaking his heart...and the hopeless look on Dean's face wasn't helping. "Yeah...o' course he will, boy. Don' you worry."

Dean smiled lightly; he knew Bobby was lying to him...but he was glad. He needed to be told Sam would remember who he was, even if it was just to stop himself from worrying if only for a few seconds...he wanted hope instead of worry. The little bit of hope Dean had managed to come up with was taken away as he heard his farther speak.

"He isn't going to remember you, Dean. He isn't going to remember any of us." John told his oldest son as he walked into the room. "He isn't going to remember what you two had, either...whatever that was."

Dean shut his eyes in anger. He kissed Sam's knuckles before standing up and turning to face his farther, fury writing in ever move he made. "Sammy is lying there...he could be dying for all we know! And you're still trying to convince yourself that we weren't together or that I _forced _him to do the stuff we did? Aren't you even concerned about Sam?"

John's eyes narrowed into a glare. "Don't you dare say-!"

"Don't what!? You're so disgusted by me you're not even worried about Sam...this is the first time you've come into this room since I brought him down, and I know it's because I stayed in here with him. Don't try telling me it's not, because I know it is!" Dean said angrily, jabbing his finger in his Dad's direction. He took a deep angry shaky breath, trying to calm himself down.

"Who do you think you're talk-!" John started but was interrupted again.

"I haven't finished yet!" Dean yelled and then took another deep breath. "Me and Sam...huh, you had the nerve to say I'd made Sammy have sex and that I didn't know him...but I know him better than anyone, always have an' always will. An' I love him more than anyone else does too. So, if you can't deal with that...fuck off! Because I don't want you around...and if you're unhappy with our relationship, neither will Sam." Dean turned away from his Dad and knelt back on the floor close to Sam, holding his hand.

"Dean..." John started but didn't know how to continue. He looked at Dean and Sam with a sad expression and then gave Bobby a quick look, before leaving the house.

"Bobby, will you go check on him please?" Dean asked; he may be angry with his Dad and not want to see him for a long time...but he knew Sam would want to see him when he woke up. He was going to give Sam everything he wanted and he was not going to let him get hurt ever again.

"Sure." Bobby said quickly and left the house.

"Sammy...I need you to wake up. I need you back, Sammy." Dean whispered into Sam's ear. As he laid his forehead against Sam's ear he felt tears falling from his eyes; he wanted Sam back so much...it hurt. "I love you, Sammy. Please come back to me."

Sam's eyes shot open and he gasped before bursting into a fit of coughs.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed as he looked at Sam sitting up, eyes open and mouth wide as he coughed. He brought his hand to Sam's back and smacked him a couple of times, stopping Sam's coughs.

Sam looked at Dean. His eyes wide and blurry and full of confusion. "Dean...w-what happened? I-I was...y-y-you came in and...we're at B-Bobby's?"

"Sammy!" Dean cried and threw his arms around Sam's neck, pulling him to him. He smiled widely as he held his brother.

Dean pulled away after a short while and just stared at Sam. Sam was smiling back at him, but still looked confused. Dean grabbed his brother's face and pulled it close to him, pressing their lips together; Sam's hands quickly fisted in Dean's hair, pulling him closer.

A short while later Sam pulled away and stared at Dean. "I love you." He smiled. "But...w-what's going on? And how're we at Bobby's house?"

Dean's eyes widened. "You...don't remember the past seven months, do you?"

"S-s-seven months?"

* * *

End of chapter 9!

Thanks for reading and stuff!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: The blond.

* * *

"S-s-seven months?"

Dean looked at Sam; he was so glad Sam didn't seem to remember anything from over the past seven months...that way Sam didn't remember he had been working as a prostitute and had slept with god only knows how many people. He was glad Sam didn't remember what all those people had done to him...what he had done to him. Dean's eyes narrowed as he remembered he had also slept with Sam while he didn't know who he was...did that count as him cheating on Sam? Had he taken advantage of Sam while he was cursed?

"D-Dean?" Sam asked quietly; he pulled a worried look when Dean didn't answer him. He wrapped his legs –that were at Dean's sides- around his brother's waist and cupped his face with both hands. "Dean what's wrong?"

Dean blinked as he realised Sam was talking to him...and wrapped around him. "Sammy..." He wanted to tell Sam he was sorry, sorry for not saving him from the Demon, sorry for not getting him before he was taken to that place, sorry for sleeping with him when he didn't know who he or Dean was...but he wasn't sure that was the best thing. He had no idea what they were going to tell Sam, they had just assumed he would remember the past months, so he wasn't going to screw it up and apologise if they weren't going to tell Sam about the prostitution. "I'm so glad you're back!" He said as tears filled his eyes and he threw his arms around Sam's waist, burying his head in Sam's shoulder.

Sam smiled and laughed lightly. "I missed you too, Dean." He said slowly. "But it'd help if you told me why you missed me so much...we were only split up for a few minutes."

Dean pulled away and looked at Sam. "You know I love you, right Sammy?"

"Yeah...Dean, tell me what's going on; you're scarring me."

"I'm sorry Sammy." Dean told him as he cupped Sam's face and pulled him closer, so their heads were resting together. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry." He pressed his lips to Sam's quickly. "I'm sorry." He said again and then pressed his lips to his brother's just like before.

Sam smiled at Dean's quick kisses. He pressed his lips to Dean's and fisted his hands in short blond hair. He tightened his legs around his brother's waist and fell back against the back of the sofa, Dean falling forward on top of him. Sam moaned lightly and smiled against his older brother's lips as Dean lifted up slightly and moved further on top of Sam, rubbing against him.

Someone cleared their throat.

Sam pulled away from Dean's mouth immediately, his cheeks bright red. Dean groaned in annoyance and pulled off of Sam, kneeling back in front of the sofa and turned his head to see his Dad and Bobby standing in the doorway of the living room. "Erm, i-it's not what...err..."

"It's okay, Sammy. He knows." Dean told Sam as he looked back at him.

Sam's eyes widened and he looked at Dean and then over to his Dad, then back to his brother. "H-he does...err, you do?"

John didn't answer his youngest; he just stared at both of his sons with a slight angry look.

Dean watched as Sam ducked his head and fisted his hand in Dean's shirt. He glared over at his Dad and made a sort of growling noise in the back of his throat. "Look what you've done now!" He yelled angrily as he stood up, to face his Dad.

"I haven't done anything." John told him, not even looking at Sam.

"You know exactly what you did!"

Sam lifted his head as it sunk in that Dean was actually yelling at his Dad. He couldn't believe it...he had only seen Dean talk back to his Dad a handful of times, but he had never seen him raise his voice at him. Not ever. He stood up and walked to Dean's side, who was slowly making his way to his farther angrily. He took hold of Dean's hand, keeping his head down.

Dean stopped his glaring at his farther to look at Sam; Dean knew he was crying. "Come on Sammy, you need to rest." He said and started towards the stairs, Sam following behind holding his hand tightly.

"Dean...put Sammy to bed...and then you come back down here...we found it." Bobby told Dean.

Dean's eyes widened; they had found the Demon that had taken Sam. All he wanted to do was climb into bed and lay down next to Sammy...but with that Demon out there, he couldn't do that. He had to get the bastard that had hurt Sam. He sighed. "Will do." He felt Sam's hand tighten around his.

Dean pulled the quilt cover over Sam's half naked body and stroked his hair.

"Please get in Dean; I want you to lay with me." Sam whined. "You can tell me what's going on...what you meant by seven months...what Bobby meant by we found him...why Dad knows about us...please Dean." He said quietly, his hands gripping at Dean's arms lightly; he felt so tired and weak.

"Don't worry Sammy, I'll tell you when I get back." Dean said, letting his fingers go down to stroke his brother's cheek.

"W-what do ya mean when you get back? You're just going downstairs, aren't you?" Sam asked; hating the way he sounded as if he was whimpering. He stared at Dean but yawned.

Dean smiled lovingly down at his brother. "Sleep, Sammy. Don't you worry." He stroked his thumb over Sam's lips as his finger ran across his cheek. He bent forward and kissed him on the forehead, before climbing off the bed and walking to the door.

"Dean..." Sam started; his voice full of tiredness. He yawned. "I...love you..." He yawned again.

Dean smiled. "I love you too, Sammy." He left the room and made his way downstairs.

Dean was stalking down the long corridors of the empty run down hotel that Sam had been held captive in –as he like to call it. He had left Sam a note saying he had gone hunting but he would be back soon...he had almost said where he was going, but he had quickly realised Sammy didn't remember this place.

His father and Bobby had figured out where the Demon that had taken Sam was –Bobby had been trying to track the Demon since it took Sam. It turned out the Demon had been here with Sam the whole time...and because Sam didn't remember anything, he didn't notice the guy-Demon. The Demon had even taken up working as a prostitute here...to get close to Sam, he figured.

He was going to kill this son-of-a-bitch...but first he was going to make sure he hadn't laid a hand on Sam. Because Sam actually knew the Demon...it turned out it was the blond from the bar, Luke. He was so pissed at himself for not realising.

Dean came to a quick halt as he heard something from further up the hall. He moved quickly but quietly down the hall, his shot gun held high out in front of him. All the doors in the hallway blew open with a loud crash. He pressed himself up against the wall as the doors started to swing open and closed, all the while the loud crashing noise kept going and was joined with whooshing sounds from the doors.

Things started flying out of the rooms and as Dean tried to dodge each and everything that came his way...he was hit in the back of the head, with something hard and blunt. He fell to the floor...and was hit again...and again...and again...and again. He could see the person standing over him as the blunt object –something that resembled a baseball bat- came crashing down against his ribs, it was the blond, Luke. He tried to shout at the blond but all that came was blood, spluttering from his mouth with a strangled cry.

Dean's vision was blurring and he was in so much pain...all he could think about was how pathetic he must be to be taken down by a Demon with a _baseball bat_ for crying out loud! He was kicked onto his back, his legs and arms sprawling out at his sides before he had any choice where they landed, but from this angle he could see Luke as he lifted the bat over his head and looked down at him with a huge menacing smile spread across his lips.

Dean couldn't move. He was trying...willing himself to just roll out of the way at least...but he couldn't. His body was screaming at him to stop just from thinking, never mind trying to move. His vision was blurring even more, but he could see the sudden change in Luke's expression; his menacing grin disappeared and changed to a thin annoyed line.

"De-an!?" Someone shouted.

Luke tilted his head to the side as he looked down the long hallway. "Looks like it's your lucky day." He said looking back down to Dean. He took a step closer to Dean's motionless body.

"Dean! Where are you!?"

Dean could hear the voice clearly, but he couldn't place who it belonged to. He watched Luke lean over him with blurry, weary eyes.

Luke bent forward, his face hovering above Dean's. His lips moved, but no sound left them. Then...he disappeared. Dean laid there, pain surging through his entire body, his heart beating too fast, as he saw Sam's face appear over his; a worried expression on his face.

"Dean! Dean, can you hear me?" Sam asked loudly.

Dean's eyes widened –ignoring the pain at the small movement. He could hear Luke's voice running through his mind, speaking the word's he had said silently only moments before.

"Bobby, quickly, he's here! He's here!" Sam yelled.

"_I'll allow you to keep an eye on him for now...but don't be thankful, I will be back for him." _

_

* * *

_

End of chapter 10!

I had serious writers block with this, that's why it took so long to upload, sorry!

In my stories that I have uploaded the horzontal rulers or *** have gone. Is it just on mine or has it happened to other people's fics too?

thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Two months later.

* * *

Sam walked down the long white corridor, wrinkling his nose at the clinical smell; he hated that smell. He always had, he and Dean both did...that was why he was surprised that Dean agreed to stay here. After what had happened with Luke in the hotel, Dean had been severely injured; he had six cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, two sprained wrists and a broken leg.

He still didn't know why Dean had decided to stay in the hospital –like Sam had begged- instead of recovering at Bobby's like he had said he wanted to do. Not that he wasn't glad, he wanted Dean to recover properly.

After all, it was his fault he was hurt.

Sam stopped just outside the door to the ward Dean was staying on. It really was his fault. If he hadn't been so freaked out by the _things_ –that still no one seemed to know what they were- then he could have fought back and not been taken...then Dean wouldn't have had to look for him for seven months, wouldn't have been hurt...wouldn't have had to know that he was sleeping with other people...hell, he wouldn't have been sleeping with other people because he wouldn't have had to become a prostitute.

He stepped to the side as a nurse walked through the swing doors, smiling politely at her as she did to him. He caught a glance of Dean before the doors swung shut...and all he could do was smile. He took a deep breath, knowing what he was going to do...he was going to go over to Dean, help his brother get to the car and while he was driving back to Bobby's house, he was going to tell Dean that he remembered everything –well, mostly everything- of his time as a prostitute. Bobby already knew he remembered, he had since the night Dean had gone after Luke alone, but Dean didn't have a clue that Sam remembered.

He pushed through the doors and walked quickly down to the end of the ward to the bed Dean was on, propped up by pillows into a sort of sitting position. He looked at his older brother as he stared out of the window. He looked kind of spaced out, but had miserable look on his face. "Hey..."

Dean's head spun around so fast, Sam was surprised he didn't break his neck. "Sammy, hey..." He smiled widely.

Sam returned his brother's smile and sat down on the bed next to Dean's thigh. "Why aren't you dressed? You do remember that you get to come home today, don't you?" He laughed lightly and his smile widened; he couldn't describe how happy he was that Dean was finally coming back home.

"Like I could forget that; I can't wait to get out of this shit hole, it stinks real bad!" Dean said whiningly.

Sam laughed as he watched Dean purse his lips together. "So if you can't wait, why're you still in the gown?"

Dean huffed and looked out of the window. "I have a broken leg, Sam, it ain't easy changing." He mumbled.

Sam smiled softly. He stood up from the bed and went to the curtain, pulling it all the way around Dean's bed, separating him and Dean from everyone else. He walked back around to Dean and leaned forward, pressing his lips to his brother's in a quick peck. "Well then, I guess you'll want my help." He said as he straightened up, smiling down at his brother.

"I guess I will." Dean smirked before grabbing a fistful of Sam's shirt and pulling him down, crashing their lips together.

* * *

"Hey, Dean?" Sam started. He kept his gaze on the road, not wanting to see Dean's reaction when he got around to telling him.

"Yeah?"

Sam's eyes flashed to Dean; his head was bent back leaning on the back of the seat, staring up at the ceiling and he had one arm leaning on the window with the other next to his broken leg. "I-I, err, I...when we get in, I want to talk to you about something." He practically mumbled.

Dean turned to look at Sam's face. He frowned lightly. "Erm, sure, Sammy. It's important, right?" He asked, waiting to see his younger brother's reaction.

Sam licked his lips and nodded. "Yeah. Kinda."

Dean smiled lightly, doing his best to keep his worry inside. "When we get in, we'll go straight to our room an' we'll talk there, yeah?"

Sam nodded again. "Yeah."

* * *

Sam had a look of pure amusement as he watched Dean hop on his good leg the rest of the way to the front door of Bobby's house. Only seconds ago his older brother had cursed and threw his crutches as far away from himself as possible; he had been trying to use them, but he found it hard and said it was pointless when he still had one good leg he could use to walk. Sam kept his amused look as he picked up the crutches and made his way to the door, following behind Dean just in-case he ended up on the floor. "You know I could help you."

"I don't need help, Sammy!" Dean snapped.

Sam kept his amused look as he smiled; he knew Dean didn't mean to be snappy...he was just aggravated that he couldn't walk properly on his own. "Okay, Dean, whatever you say." He chuckled.

"You had better not be laughing at me Sammy." Dean said and tried to look over his shoulder at his brother, but somehow caught his good leg on his bad leg as he twisted and fell forward. Sam rushed forward and grabbed Dean, but his brother was a little heavier than he expected and they both fell down to the floor, Dean sprawled on top of Sam. Dean groaned at the pain shooting through his leg and pushed himself up slightly, looking down at Sam. "See, I don't need help."

Sam chuckled. "No, guess you don't."

Dean smiled and stared down at his Sam; he had landed with his arms above his head and he was smiling up at Dean. He was glad to see Sam smiling, after his brother mentioned that he wanted to talk he hadn't said another word to him and he had had a gloomy expression the whole way to Bobby's house.

"Dean...c'mon, we should get you inside, I doubt the Doctors will like you on the floor with your leg..." Sam smiled.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

Dean lay on the bed, his body flat against the mattress apart from his bad leg which was propped up on a pillow; he found it more comfortable with his bad leg slightly higher than his good one. He looked up at Sam, who was standing at the end of the bed. "Sammy, c'mon, tell me what's wrong. What'd you wanna talk about?"

"I...err, I..." Sam sighed, irritated that he couldn't just say what he wanted, and let his head fall backwards.

"Sammy." Dean said firmly. "Come sit over here and tell me what's bugging y'." He said patting the bed next to him.

Sam slowly climbed onto the bed and then crawled over to Dean. He looked down at his older brother. "I...I'm sorry you got hurt."

Dean frowned. "Why are you saying sorry? It wasn't you're fault. It had nothing to do with you."

Sam shook his head. "Don't do that. I know it was my fault. I know you got hurt because of me, don't say it isn't my fault when it is!" He said with his voice full of hurt and self-hate; he was so angry at himself for not been strong enough to fend of those things all that time ago, because if he had, they wouldn't be in this situation.

Dean stared at Sam with wide eyes. He couldn't know about what he had been doing for those seven months. He couldn't. He was starting to panic; the last thing he wanted was for Sam to remember he had been a prostitute. He started to push himself up with his hands, but was quickly pushed back down onto his back as Sam shoved his shoulders and climbed onto him, sitting on his groin.

"I remember, Dean. I remember everything." Sam said and leaned forward over Dean, his face hovering over his brother's.

"Sammy, I...I-I, I'm sorry...I-I..."

"Shut up, Dean! Don't say sorry when you've done nothing wrong!" Sam yelled.

Dean scoffed. "You're kidding right, Sammy? Everything that's happened over the past seven months was my fault! I never should have let you go with Dad, you should have been with me, I would have been protecting you instead of fighting something that obviously wasn't going to die by shooting at it!"

Sam still wasn't used to hearing Dean speak badly of their farther, but for some reason...he couldn't say he disliked it. But that wasn't what they were discussing right now. "Dean...there was nothing you could have done anyway. An' like I said I remember everything..." He paused what he was saying to lean closer to Dean and press his lips to his brother's, quickly. "I remember you untied me, you cleaned me up and you talked to me instead of jumping my bones...though, that didn't last long." He smiled...and remembered Dean pressing him against the wall as he was wrapped around him and then only minutes later they were on Dean's bed.

"Sammy, I...I didn't mean...I never meant for that to happen, I swear. I didn't mean to...to, to take a-advantage of you..." Dean said, avoiding eye contact with his brother. "I-I'm sorry."

Sam smiled softly –it was almost sadly. He pecked Dean's lips. "You didn't take _advantage_, I told you I remember everything...I remember how I felt back then too. I wanted you...just as much as I could tell you wanted me." He pushed himself up, so he was sitting up straight on his brother. "You didn't even get mad..."

"Get mad?"

"I told you what some of them wanted me to do...and that I'd actually done it."

Dean pursed his lips as he looked at Sam; he had been doing his best to forget that Sam had slept with other people and that he had told him about some of the stuff he had done. "Sammy, that doesn't matter. I don't care about that."

"But you should!" Sam yelled, tears brimming his eyes. "You shouldn't even want to be around me, never mind touch me, or kiss me, or...or sleep with me. You should be disgusted by me!" The tears spilled from his eyes.

Dean reached out to grab Sam's face and pulled him close, crashing his lips against Sam's. "You listen to me, Sammy...I am not and never will be disgusted by you. I love you, and I don't care about what happened over those months because it wasn't your fault. I love you." He said before kissing Sam again.

Sam kissed Dean back for only a few seconds before coming to his senses and pulled away. "But Dean-!" He was cut off as he was pulled back down for another kiss. He shuddered as he felt his brother's hands run up and down his sides. He heard Dean groan as he pushed down against his groin.

"Geez, Sammy, want you so much." Dean breathed into Sam's lips.

Sam thought about telling Dean they shouldn't, that Dean shouldn't touch him after all those other men had...but he wanted the same thing Dean did, so he couldn't refuse his brother anymore. He nodded. "Me too." He kissed Dean. "But...you're supposed to be getting rest, doing that isn't going to be letting you rest."

"Don't care."

"Dean...your leg's broken and your rib's too."

"Don't care." Dean repeated.

"Then how is this gonna work exactly? You're not exactly going to be able to lie on top of me and move; you'll hurt your leg."

Dean smiled mischievously then and pulled Sam down to whisper something in his ear.

Sam pulled away and looked down at Dean. "Really?"

* * *

Sam stepped out of his jeans and climbed back on top of Dean, straddling his hips. He leaned forward, his chest pressed to his brother's as he pressed his lips to his. He heard Dean groan...and quickly realised it was because he had pressed too hard against his ribs. He pulled away, using his hands to hover his upper body over Dean's. "Sorry."

"'S okay." Dean said a little breathlessly.

Sam frowned slightly in confusion; he had only pressed his lips to Dean's for a second or so, there was no way he would usually be breathless. "Dean, are you sure we should do this? I mean..."

Dean pulled Sam down -almost knocking his hands out from under him but Sam caught himself before he fell down on his brother. He lifted his head from the pillows and pressed his lips to Sam's, hard and needy. He pulled away because he knew if he didn't stop soon, he wouldn't answer Sam's question. "Yeah, Sammy I'm sure." He said and kissed Sam again, slipping his tongue into his brother's mouth.

Sam moaned out of pure pleasure, he loved kissing Dean. He grabbed his brother's right wrist and pulled it around so his hand was resting on his bum, he pushed on Dean's hand, leading it down to his entrance.

Dean pulled his hand out of Sam's grip and pulled out of their kiss. "No...wanna watch."

Sam's face turned red immediately; he knew exactly what Dean meant...he always kind of had a thing about watching Sam touch or open himself up. He pressed a quick kiss to Dean's lips before he pushed himself up; he was on his knees with his legs at each side of his brother's chest, with Dean's hand on his thighs. He looked at Dean and watched his tongue slid out across his bottom lip. He slid a hand in between his legs and pressed a finger to his entrance, his breathing hitched as he pushed it in.

Dean looked up at Sam with a pleased sort of smirk.

Sam pushed in a second finger before he started to pull them out and then push them back in. His breathing deepened; it wasn't just because of his fingers, it was also because he could feel Dean's intense gaze on him. He quickly pushed a third in and let his head hang forward, his breathing deep and ragged. He quickened his pace, thrusting his fingers in and out fast and rough; he knew Dean liked it when he was rough while touching himself. "Ah, ah, ah-D-Dean?" He gasped as he felt something else entering him. He looked down and saw Dean's hand was also under him...he realised Dean had also pushed a finger inside of him. "A-ah!" He cried out as all four fingers pushed into to him deeper.

Dean rubbed his finger against Sam's prostrate, knowing exactly where it was. He watched as his brother threw his head back and cried out in pleasure. He smirked. "Enough Sammy. C'mon, wanna be in you now."

Sam nodded and pulled his fingers out of himself, knocking Dean's out as well. He climbed off of Dean and down onto the floor. He pulled Dean's jeans further down his thighs to his knees –he had pulled them down before he had climbed on him; the part covering his good leg was further down than the one on his bad leg. He climbed back onto Dean, straddling over his brother's hard slightly weeping cock; he really did like watching Sam. He took hold off the base of Dean's cock –loving the moan that escaped his brother's lips as he did- and lined it up with his entrance. He took a deep breath before moved down onto the hard length, slowly taking in the head.

"Sammy...uh, s'okay, go as slow as you want." Dean said quietly as he took of Sam's hips.

Sam nodded and pushed down harder, forcing more of Dean's hard length into him. He moaned as he heard his brother's breathing deepen and his hands grip tightly at his hips. He pushed down again roughly and Dean was completely inside him. His breathing was deep and ragged and he was moaning.

Dean stroked Sam's thighs slowly and lovingly, waiting for him to adjust; it still surprised him how long it took for Sam to get used to the feeling of been filled by him, after all the times they had done it and...after the past months, he figured he be so used to it that he'd be able to just start going. Not that he was complaining, how Sam was now...is his Sam.

Sam lifted himself up with help from Dean holding his hips, and slammed back down. He gasped as Dean groaned. He did it again. Dean rolled his hips as Sam grinded down against him. They were rocking together with Sam lifting up and falling back down now and then.

"Geez, Sammy..." Dean groaned and gripped tighter at Sam's hip with his left hand, using his right hand to take hold of the base of his brother's hard weeping cock.

Sam moaned and let his head fall back. "Ah, Dean...c-can't...not gonna last...Ah!" He moaned loudly as Dean pulled down on his hips, pulling him down hard onto his cock.

"Me either..." Dean panted, staring into his brother's eyes. He tugged hard on Sam's weeping cock in time with their thrusts and groaned as his cock brushed against Sam's prostrate.

"Ah, _Dean_!" Sam shouted as he threw his head forward onto Dean's shoulder and came all over his hand, stomach and chest. He panted against his brother's sweat slicked skin as he continued to rock down onto Dean, making his brother cum with a shout of his name.

They laid there, listening to each other panting as they came down from their high.

Sam pushed himself up onto his forearms and looked down at Dean. There was so much they still needed to talk about...but for some reason, Sam couldn't bring any of it up right now; he needed to ask if Dean was ever going to talk to their Dad again –who had yet again disappeared-, if he was going to go after Luke, if-...well, he needed to ask his brother a few questions, but he figured they could wait until he got better. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's.

* * *

Dean's eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Sammy's face, his eyes shut and his lips parted slightly. He looked to the clock on the bedside table, it was only eleven o'clock. He laid his head back on the pillow and realised he and his brother were both still naked, he could feel Sam's right leg thrown over his waist and one of his hands was gripping tightly at Dean's.

He looked back at Sammy's face and smiled sadly; he loved Sam so much...he still couldn't believe he had finally gotten him back. "Love you, Sammy." He whispered as he brushed his fingertips over Sam's cheek.

"If you really, truly did love him, wouldn't you have told him by now?" A voice asked.

Dean's eyes widened and he pushed himself up as fast as he could. He rested on his elbows as he stared at the dark silhouette...with blond hair. "What are _you_ doing here!" He snarled at the man.

The man chuckled darkly. "What am I doing here? You know why I'm here...I told you, _I will be back for him_."

Dean's eyes shot open in pure panic. He was sweating and breathing deeply.

"Uh, D-Dean, what's wrong?" Sam asked sleepily as he looked up at Dean, whose sudden movement had woken him up.

Dean looked at the clock, eleven o'clock. He sighed deeply. _'Just a dream...'_ He thought and looked down at the bed.

"Dean?" Sam asked, tugging at his brother's hand.

He looked down at Sam. He knew he should tell his brother what Luke had said to him...but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew it would more than likely come out sooner or later, but he just couldn't. He didn't want Sam to know. "Nothing. Sorry, Sammy; didn't mean to wake you." He leaned to the side and pressed his lips against Sam's forehead, ignoring the pain that shot through his leg. "Come on, let's go back to sleep." He lay back down, watching Sam smile with closed eyes as he snuggled back up to Dean's side.

"_I'll allow you to keep an eye on him for now...but don't be thankful, I will be back for him."_

Dean shut his eyes, swallowing thickly as Luke's words ran through his head again. He wrapped his arm around Sam tightly. _'I won't let him get you...I won't let anyone get you, you're mine Sammy. No one's ever going to hurt you ever again.' _

_

* * *

_

The End!

Thanks for reading, reviewing and faving! Sorry it took so long again -_- but hope this is okay!

I did read through it but there might be a few mistakes, sorry.


End file.
